Now or Never
by prettyboyangel101
Summary: AU: When firefighter Dean Winchester saved Castiel's life from a fire, there was a small spark. As time went by, they got to know each other, and they became true lovers. Sadly, there are people in their lives that are potential threats to their relationship. The questions is: "Will their bond end up being happily ever after or a scarring tragedy?"
1. Heat of the Moment

**A/N:** Hello guys! This is my very first fanfiction, and it is titled "Now or Never." Please bear with me because I am only an amateur when it comes to writing, but I do try my best. Also, I do not know any specific firefighting terms, so please forgive me when I make a mistake. I will try to update one chapter per week because of school, but if I get one done in less than a week, I will upload it as soon as possible. If you guys also have a chance to review, that would be great! I would love to hear all of your thoughts and opinions.

**Warning: **Just to be on the safe side, this fanfic is Rated M. This fanfic includes some coarse language, and eventually, sexual content.

* * *

"Good morning Seattle! It is 7:15 am here on 95.8 FM. I am your host Rufus Turner, and today is Thursday, September 18, 2008. It is currently 52° with clear skies, but it will warm up to 71° by this after—'' Dean turned the radio off as he grabbed his coffee to leave for work. He headed out his apartment and saw Andy with a glare. Dean knew that this was his third time being late this week.

"What the hell, dude?" Andy complained. Apparently, he had been waiting for Dean for about 15 minutes.

"I'm sorry, dude. I pressed snooze again," Dean replied. "I promise I won't do it again tomorrow." Andrew rolled his eyes; he was tired of picking up Dean for the past few days because apparently his "baby" needed some fixing.

"Dude, why don't you just buy a new car? That crap had been through hell, and plus it's almost 40 years old," Andy suggested. Dean scowled; he looked right into Andy's eyes with a cold stare. His "baby" was apparently the closest thing he had as family after Sam lost himself three years ago.

"Don't even get me started, Gallagher," Dean warned. He wanted to grab his chin and pinch it, but it was not the right time to do it because they were about to be late.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Andrew apologized, and then he started driving. Most people at the firehouse _feared_ Dean. Apparently, he had anger issues. Andrew thought he had family issues, not anger issues. When he was four years old, his mother died in a house fire. No one figured out how it happened, but Dean speculated that it was his father's fault. His father was a smoker, and his mother always told him not to smoke inside, but he always disobeyed. He probably smoked inside the house that night, and accidentally put an unfinished cigarette in the trash. Months after the fire, his father became and alcoholic. There came a time when he left his children with Bobby, a family friend. Since then, Dean had always hated his father. Who was he to abandon his children? It was just merciless and cruel. About two years after the house fire, his father committed suicide. He shot himself with a gun at a bar in Denver and left a note for Bobby in the backseat of his car, which read: _"I didn't choose to die, God did. Just take care of my boys, please." _Nobody knew what the first sentence meant, but one thing for sure he just wanted the best for his then, Bobby drove the car, in which he passed to Dean.

After the suicide, Dean's life became much easier. Bobby got the boys to finish high school, and he sent Dean to college to become a firefighter and Sam to law school. But about three years ago, after Sam just got into law school, he started getting nightmares, headaches, and he saw things others couldn't see. Dean thought the cause of his condition was his first case on the job. He helped out on a case that involved an alcoholic man who was physically and sexually abusing his children. The case probably reminded Sam of his father and childhood, except the case was harsher than his. A year after his condition started, he went into a coffee shop in Boise and started shooting guns at the "thing" that everyone else couldn't see. Luckily, no one got shot or injured, but he was taken by the police for questioning. Sam told them the truth, and two days after, he was sent into an asylum for a mental disorder. Dean visited him at least once a month, and Sam always said the same old thing, "I'm not crazy." Dean always agreed with him, but deep inside, he thought that Sam had gone psycho.

* * *

When Dean and Andy arrived at the fire station, Ruby ran towards them and she looked for presents. She raised an eyebrow, "Where the hell are the presents?" Dean raised his eyebrow and Andy looked down.

"Dammit! We forgot!" Andy bellowed. Andy reached down his pocket to grab his wallet. Dean still looked confused; he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Dean," Ruby said while she gave Dean an uncomfortable stare, "aren't you gonna give something to Benny?"

"What about Benny? Is it his birthday or something?" Dean asked, and then Andy hit his own forehead. He forgot to tell Dean that it was Benny's last day of work. He gave Ruby a funny smile and then turned towards Dean. He scratched his head and smiled widely.

"Uh…I kinda forgot to tell you that today is Benny's last day," he mentioned. Dean looked shocked because he thought Benny wasn't supposed to leave until October. Dean frowned at Andy, and then he suddenly dug in his pocket to grab his wallet. He gave Ruby $50 and Andy gave her $40.

"Thanks, guys. I'll wrap them individually," Ruby approved. She walked out of the boys and got into the kitchen. Dean could smell the scent of scrambled eggs and toast. He turned to Andy and punched him in the arm. He was not happy with what he had done.

"What was that for?" Andy asked as he started to pet his arm. Dean stared at him for a brief moment, and then he turned around and patted his back.

"That's for not telling me. I could've got him something special. Now come on, let's get some breakfast," Dean answered. Then, the two boys headed to the kitchen where everything was disorganized and messy. Clearly, Dean knew who was cooking. She is no good cook, and she never learned how to clean up.

"Hey, guys! Why don't you go set up the table," Pam requested. Pamela Barnes was one of Seattle Fire Department's best firefighters. She definitely worked her ass off to get the job. However, she took it the wrong way. She tricked her parents that she was working at a restaurant to pay for her schooling at the UW (she was supposed to take pre-med). But, she didn't, she worked as an intern at the fire station. Her parents were very overprotective of her, and they didn't want her to become a firefighter because of safety reasons. But one day, her aunt's house caught on fire and her parents changed their minds when she saved her aunt from the fire.

"Hey, good looking!" Andy whispered in Pam's ear as he drew her into a soft kiss. Andy had been dating Pam for almost a year, and Dean understood how it happened. Andy was into girls that were tough in nature, and without a doubt Pam was one. Muscles, tramp stamp, perky ass, he couldn't ask for a hotter girlfriend.

It annoyed Dean that a geek like Andy could get a girlfriend, though Dean wasn't into girls. Dean had always been gay, and everyone he knew seemed to accept it. But unfortunately, the world he was living in wasn't as acceptable as he thought it would. All he wanted was to live an apple-pie life with his husband and probably a couple kids, but in the world he lived in, the dream was blurry. But Dean was still looking for that special someone that would light up his world and make him feel like he was the last person standing on Earth.

Dean cleared his throat. "Guys, stop making out! We gotta make this day special for Benny."

"Oh shit!" Pam cried as she pushed Andy away. Apparently, she was too busy making out that she forgot about the eggs. The eggs were burning and it made an awful smell around the kitchen.

"Dammit! Now I have to do it again!" she yelled. Andy put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her away from the stove.

"It's okay, babe. I'll just make breakfast," Andy said calmly. "Just go set the table with Dean."

Pam stared at Dean, who was smiling. She turned to Andy with watery eyes to apologize. Pam might have been a tough girl, but she could win an Oscar for best actress. It was one of those things she did to get what she wanted.

"I'm sorry," she confessed quietly. "I've always wanted to know how to cook, and every time I try, I always seem to mess up."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Andy assured as he walked towards her. "I can teach you how to cook if that's what you want."

Ruby walked into the kitchen with her palm covering her mouth and nose. She looked at the stove where the pan of scrambled eggs was sitting, and then Dean came across her.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" she asked while glaring at the two lovebirds who smooched their way to the table.

"Well, Pam here is about to win an Oscar for best actress," Dean replied. "She was too busy smooching over there that she didn't notice her eggs burning."

"You two!" Ruby yelled. "Stop it! If you need a room, get one! Benny will be here in less than ten minutes, and we need to get some shit done."

The two left the kitchen and took their session somewhere else. Ruby disposed the burnt eggs and grabbed a new pan to make something else. Ruby was the best cook in the house, and every time she made dinner, everyone asked for more. Dean wondered what she was going to make. It must've been special because that day was Benny's last day. She tilted her head and looked at Dean for a brief moment.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem down," Ruby asked.

Dean looked down at the floor for a while before he looked up to answer, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to miss Benny, you know. He's always been right beside me for the past four years, and now he's leaving. It's not fair!"

Ruby sighed while Dean stared at ground, again, while he fiddled with his thumbs. She could sense that Dean wasn't just going to miss Benny. Benny was Dean's mentor, and he saved his life six times in the past four years. It was just overwhelming for him to see his mentor leave.

"I thought you were going to be fine with this?" Ruby asked. She walked towards Dean to give him a hand. He was biting his lip and rubbing his eyes dry. Dean started crying, when suddenly someone entered the kitchen.

* * *

"Dean, are you okay?" Kevin worried. He set down his cake on the counter and ran to Dean to see what was going on.

Dean was hugging Ruby, and she was rubbing his back to let him feel that everything was going to be okay. Ruby widened her eyes at Kevin to tell him that she could handle Dean by herself. Kevin did as told, and he placed the cake in the fridge before he left.

"Was that Benny?" Dean sniffled. He let go of Ruby and the two stood up. Benny wasn't just a mentor to Dean, he was _the one_. Since day one, Dean developed a crush on Benny. It wasn't just like a high school crush that lasted for a week; this crush lasted for four years. But unfortunately, in their four years together, Dean never had the guts to tell him how he felt. Dean never had a real boyfriend even though he was 29 years old. He once had a fling with a paramedic, but he turned out to be a straight-ass jerk.

"Dean, if you really like him, then why don't you tell him. He ain't gonna bite," Ruby suggested. She was acting very nice, which was unusual for her. She was the kind who backed off people's lives, but when it came to Dean, she had to be there. She knew that Dean went through a lot of crap, and if his problems weren't solved, well Dean could possibly do something terrible.

"You don't understand, Ruby. This is Benny, my mentor. I just can't say that I like him and I would like to get into his pants," Dean explained with a confused look on his face.

"Well, it's up to you." Ruby shrugged. "He's not moving out of the city, you know. To tell you the truth, I think you're taking this too personally. Here's some advice. If you like him, then you need to man up and tell him so."

Dean smiled, "Thanks, Ruby."

"That wasn't really help, but yeah you're welcome," Ruby replied as she patted Dean's back and made gave him a big hug. "Now let's make this day special for Benny."

* * *

As the daylight turned into night, Dean hadn't told Benny what he felt yet. The celebration had been going on for almost two hours. It was 9:38 pm and Benny's shift was about to end in half an hour.

Other than Dean, everyone else was having a good time. Pam was cuddled in Andy's arms, Kevin was playing Playstation with Ruby, and Chief Henricksen was having a good conversation with Benny. Dean just sat down fiddling with his amulet that Sam gave to him when he was twelve years old. He wondered: _What if Benny's straight? What if he doesn't love me back? What on Earth should I do?_ If he really wanted Benny, he would stand up and talk to him in the next half an hour. At least that was what Ruby told him. Besides, he wouldn't find out if he didn't tell him.

With that thought, Dean stood up so he could tell Benny how much he cared. Ruby made Kevin pause the game for a brief moment. It was actually good timing because he needed to go to the bathroom. Dean looked at Ruby who worded: "Get go get 'em, tiger!" Dean winked at her, and before he knew it, he was in the middle of Benny and Henricksen's conversation.

"Can I help you, Winchester?" Henricksen asked. Both of the boys were staring at Dean, and at a distance Ruby was watching the whole thing happen. Dean was speechless, and he couldn't find the right words to say. His hands were sweating, and his legs were jiggling like jelly. But before he knew it, Henricksen got ahead.

"Let me guess, you want to share your last words with Laffite here," he uttered. Dean nodded yes, and then Henricksen got off the couch so the two boys could get some time together.

Henricksen walked towards Ruby and the two watched Dean and Benny make a moment with a wide smile on their faces.

"Winchester, glad you can say something to me before I leave," Benny smirked. Dean was stuttering for a while, trying to find the words to say when all of a sudden Benny placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean flinched. Was this the moment he was waiting for? Suddenly, he could feel Benny's hand making its way to Dean's back. Dean's flinching didn't seem to matter to Benny, but instead Benny drew closer into Dean, who was sweating. Dean's heart was going one hundred miles a second. It was a good thing, this was what he wanted.

Dean got off of Benny's touch. Benny was perplexed, "I thought you wanted this, Dean."

Dean was gazing into Benny's eyes. It was blue like the morning sky. Dean liked men with blue eyes because he thought that their eyes could make the rain go away. Plus, he thought that it popped out easily. In that particular moment, Dean could see his future in Benny's eyes. He drew closer into Benny's space, and then he placed his hand on Benny's cheek. Dean felt the warmth of his face, and then he grabbed his shirt to pull him for a small, tender kiss. Benny gave in, putting his hand on Dean's lap. In that moment, every worry Dean had suddenly disappeared.

"I want you, Benny," Dean whispered into his ear. Benny nodded his head yes, and he kissed Dean back as his hand travelled from his lap to his ass.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to see what was going on between Dean and Benny. Ruby and Henricksen were smiling and so were Andy and Pam. When Kevin entered the lounge, his jaw dropped.

"Jesus Christ!" he hollered. Ruby hit him in the crotch. He grunted in pain, and everyone, except for the two boys, laughed.

"Sorry," Kevin apologized, "I didn't know that Dean liked Benny."

The five left the lounge to give the two boys privacy when suddenly the siren turned on.

"_Firehouse 28, truck 12. Massive house fire at 693 16__th__ Ave. East. Fire is known to be started in the basement."_

The two boys broke the make out session. "My last case before I leave this place," Benny said quietly as he held Dean's hand. Then, they ran to the equipment room to get geared up.

* * *

Kevin drove as fast as he could. Because every time the station had a massive house fire, Andy started praying. The location was still six minutes away, but the group heard that trucks 17 and 50 were already there putting the fire away, and they just needed back up.

"I wonder what happened," Pam pondered. She looked outside the window and saw a huge, black smoke in the air. They were getting closer and closer. Dean started preparing the hoses and Ruby advised everyone to start wearing their hats.

Kevin parked the truck and everyone got out of the truck. The beautiful, dreadful sight was the biggest house fire they've ever seen.

"Holy fucking shit!" Andy fretted. The five didn't move until Henricksen and Ruby got instructions from the other trucks' chiefs since it was a massive house fire.

"Fitzgerald! What the hell is going on?" Henricksen yelled through the chaos surrounding.

Garth turned to Henricksen and Ruby, "There was a house party in there full of teenagers. It was supposed to be some kind of homecoming, but it just turned into a fucking mess. When one of the bands was performing, one of its fans lit up a firecracker like it was the fucking Chinese New Year. Before they knew it, the walls started on fire. "

"Kids these days with their bullshit," Ruby complained. "Look! They even had strippers."

"What do you want us to do then, Fitzgerald? We got five others," Henricksen asked.

Garth smiled. "We could use at least three more people in the house. There are still about 25 people in there. The other two can put out the fire in the garage. The fire in the house is just too fucking big that we didn't really pay attention to the garage. And you two can help the paramedics over there."

Ruby hurried over to the five clueless maggots. They looked like idiots because they were firefighters who just stood there like kindergarteners during a fire drill. Benny was holding on to Dean's hand tightly. He was scared for the first time.

The five looked at Ruby like she just peed herself in public. Every time there was a massive house fire, Ruby always had the tendency to talk faster than the speed of light. "Winchester, Laffite, and Gallagher, get the hell in there and save some asses. The other trucks are working on the fire. Barnes and Tran, you see that garage over there that's completely on fire? Yeah, take care of that bad boy. And when you two are done, Henricksen and I could use extra hands with the victims."

"Got it!" the five shouted. Pam and Kevin rushed to the nearest hydrant, and the other three ran into the smoky inferno that reached over 50 feet.

"What time is it, bud?" Benny asked Dean, he was scared as hell. Getting inside a house that was covered in flames over 50 feet was definitely something to fear about.

"10:08 pm, Benny," Dean answered. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

As soon as the three entered the house, they instantly split. Benny went upstairs, Andy got the main floor, and Dean went down to the basement. They weren't the only ones in the house; there were about five other men from the other trucks. This was it. It was now or never; they had to save as many people as they could in less than eight minutes before things got ugly.

The upstairs was completely burned down. Doors were torn apart and the ceiling was completely black. There were barely any flames, except the fact that the windows were still on fire. The upstairs was pretty small. It had two doors of bedrooms and a bathroom. Benny was screaming at the top of his lungs to make sure that there were no people. He didn't hear anything at first, but after he heard a small, high-pitched groan, there had to be someone up there. But no one was upstairs with him; the others were either with Andy or Dean downstairs. Benny heard it coming from the ceiling. What the hell? There had to be some kind of attic.

"I'm coming!" he yelled to the ceiling. He pulled out a ladder that was flat on the ground. As he pulled the door, the flames were getting thicker and thicker. The fire stretched throughout the attic, and he knew that it wasn't safe for him to save the guy up there. He wondered why a person would be in the attic during a house party in the first place. Despite all the second guessing he made, he had to risk it and save the man's life, it _was_ his job.

The man was lying down on the old, dusty floor. He was half-naked and he wore socks that had snowflakes. He was a stripper. He was covered in ashes, and he was coughing. Luckily, he was not burnt in any way, but he needed a breather before his time came. Benny grabbed him, and he took him out of the attic before the fire there got worse. The coughing man kept Benny from going down the ladder, and Benny was getting exhausted from running in the heat. He _had _to save the man, so he decided to give the man his oxygen mask since he forgot to bring an extra. As soon as he landed down the ladder, he dropped, and so did the other man.

Dean got out of the house and saved another person. It was his fifth save of the night. Andy and Henricksen looked at him watering eyes. Dean knew that something was going on, something bad. Dean tried to smile it off because saving people always gave him a sense of power and happiness, but not for long.

"Have you seen Benny yet?" Andy asked. He was panting and his eyes were getting more watery. Henricksen looked very concerned.

"No," Dean answered, "why is he okay?"

"We don't know. It has been 14 minutes, and he still hasn't come back," Henricksen said. He was holding on to his two-way radio just in case Benny would answer.

"We tried to reach him, but he didn't answer," Andy added, he took his hat off. He was done for the night and so was Dean. They were exhausted, and they were wandering around the house for almost fifteen minutes. But something had to be done, _someone_ hadto save Benny.

"Holy shit!" Dean cried. He started to cry. He put his hat back on, and ran towards the building to save Benny. Henricksen pulled his arm, and Dean tried to let go.

"Winchester, you are not going in there! It's way too dangerous!" Henricksen warned. He was holding on to Dean's arm very hard that Dean could feel the pain. He wasn't risking it. If two of his men died that night, everything would change.

Dean managed to let go of Henricksen's arm. He faced them with tears streaming down his face. His body was shaking, and he was panting like he just ran a marathon. The smoky haze made him cough and cry. Dean was not a pretty sight at that moment.

"Less than an hour ago, I met the love of my life, and now, he's about to die. What if that was your wife in there, Henricksen? You would do anything to save her, right? Please, Henricksen, just give me two minutes. I know he's upstairs. I'll bring him back," Dean sobbed. There was a moment of silence. Henricksen gave him a new radio, and then he nodded to approve Dean's request.

"Thank you," Dean sniffled. He ran to the house as fast as he could. Andy turned to Henricksen with discontent. Andy thought that he was making a huge mistake. He could die, his best friend could die, but he was in the heat of the moment and he was unstoppable.

* * *

Ashes, ashes. That was all Dean could see. Ashes. If Benny died, he'd turn into ashes. Dean shook the thought off. Benny was alive. _He had to be alive. Dean was in a hurry. He was in a hurry that he lost his boot when the steps of the stairs tore down. It was __now or __never._

As soon as he stepped on the laminated floor, he could hear a small, high-pitched groan. It was not Benny because he knew he made lower noises, but it sounded like someone who needed a breather. In the dark, thick smoke Dean saw another man wearing Benny's oxygen mask and Benny was right beside him, unconscious. Dumbfounded and bewildered, Dean ran towards them. The other man was half-naked, and Benny was lying right beside him. Dean got closer to him to check pulse. Nothing. They needed to get the hell out before Benny's lungs die.

Dean, with all his strength, carried Benny. The man was over 200 pounds, but he had to get him out. He forced the other man to stand up, but he couldn't, he had to be carried because he was feeling lightheaded. Dean didn't want to leave the poor man alone, but he was running out of time and he could hear Henricksen on the radio. Dean had no choice, so he ran to the exit and left the poor man alone. It was a rough exit. The ceiling was starting to fall, and Dean had to jump over the missing steps of the stairs. On top of that, he was carrying a heavy man. But before he knew it, he was out of the house. He ran to Henricksen, and gave him Benny to take care of. Dean didn't want to be rude, but he had to get the poor man out of the inferno. Sure, he was a stripper, but in the way he acted, he deserved another chance.

Dean was in the heat of the moment once more. Would he come back to rescue the poor man, or would he stay and do what he originally planned? He made his decision in less than a second. He ran to the house once more to save the poor man. Henricksen tried to stop him, but Dean left as if he had some kind of adrenaline rush. Henricksen tried to talk to him on the radio, but he was not answering.

* * *

As a firefighter, it was Dean's responsibility to save as many people as he could, but he was crossing the line. He should've been out five minutes ago. He looked at his watch, and it was exactly 10:30 pm. He had been in the house for almost half an hour, but it was the risk he was taking. If he couldn't save Benny from dying, he had to save the other man.

The stairs were uglier than it was when he got Benny out, but he managed. As soon as he stepped on the laminated floor once more, he ran towards the other man and carried him. The other man was smaller than Benny, and he was a lot lighter.

The man held on to Dean's chest, and he was trying to catch his breath. When Dean got down the stairs, he took out his and the other man's mask since the smoke wasn't as bad downstairs. He looked at him in the eyes. His eyes were blue and watery and his face was covered in ashes.

"What's your name?" Dean asked. He needed to let the man feel that everything was going to be alright because on the way down, he was shaking and grabbing onto Dean so tight.

"C-Castiel," he murmured. He was coughing, and his eyes were starting to close.

"I didn't really hear that, but I will get you out of here, and everything will be okay," Dean promised.

Dean put his and the other man's mask back on, and he squeezed the light man tightly in his arms. Then, he made his way out of the house. He wasn't looking forward to Henricksen's lecture out there, but in the end, it was worth it.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was long. The next chapter will be up next weekend. Also, if you have the time, please review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. How to Save a Life

**A/N:** I know it has been over a week, but I didn't have the time to write since a couple days ago. So here it is! I hope you enjoy this one, because I kind of did when I wrote it.

* * *

Beds getting changed, pens clicking, needles getting poked, coughing, footsteps, and the sound of the heart beeping were the things Dean heard for the past two hours. Each of those sounds made a symphony in Dean's head. The symphony never ended, and time felt like it had been going on a one week per minute ratio. The symphony sounded horrible to Dean, it was for most of the people in the ICU. Benny was hooked up into three tubes that were supposed to give him oxygen. His lungs were severely damaged due to the excessive smoke intake, and Dean sat right beside him, yelling at the nurses who were trying to get him out because visiting hours were over. Dean didn't want to leave Benny, not until he woke up.

Henricksen approached Dean with tired eyes. He still needed to talk to him about what he did on the job because clearly, they did not talk about going back in. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean," he said in a soft voice, "you need to get some rest."

"Not tired," he replied, in a serious tone. He didn't turn around, as if he didn't notice Henricksen.

"Well, then. We need to talk about what you did out there," he suggested.

Dean stared back at Henricksen; he rolled his eyes, and then turned back to Benny and held his hand tighter.

"Dean, what you did there was incredible, but it was unacceptable. I never gave you the permission to go back in, but yet you did. Why was that?" Henricksen continued even though Dean was not in the mood for making a conversation. He turned to Henricksen, and glared at him.

"What now? I can't save the poor man's ass?" Dean argued. Henricksen was shocked at the tone of Dean's voice. People usually didn't argue with him because he had a pretty bad temper, but Dean wanted to get his point straight.

"It was too dangerous, Winchester! You could've died you know," Henricksen shouted. Dean stood up and looked at Henricksen with a threatening face.

"The other man could've died too if I didn't go back in," Dean protested as he poked Henricksen's chest with his finger. Henricksen grabbed Dean's wrist as a sign of warning. He was speechless for a few seconds, until Dean chuckled in surprise.

"Son of a bitch," Dean laughed, "you wouldn't let me do my fucking job. I'm a firefighter for Christ's sake!"

Henricksen sighed, "You didn't just save the man because it was your job."

Dean chuckled, and then he rolled his eyes. Henricksen bit his lip as Dean avoided his stare. He looked guilty. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder for reassurance. This time, Dean pulled his arm away. He looked at Henricksen with disgust, and then he made his way to sit down, until Henricksen interrupted, "Part of you wanted to save the man, but I know that the other part was because you couldn't save Benny." All of a sudden, Dean's face started to look panicky and sweaty. He knew, Henricksen knew. Dean had to talk him out of it.

"What does Benny have to do with the other man?" Dean asked with a disturbed expression. His hands sweated like crazy, and the flow of his words sounded disconnected, almost like stuttering.

"Stop talking shit, Winchester!" Henricksen yelled. Dean avoided eye contact. Instead, he looked to his right where he saw a nurse watching every single detail they were doing.

Henricksen snapped his fingers in front of Dean he could get his attention. He was testing patience, which he didn't have much at the moment because of Dean's relentless attitude.

Dean glared at him. Henricksen's patience was not the only one being tested, but his was also. He just wanted the mean to leave him the fuck alone. Benny was circling the drain, and as much as possible, he wanted Benny to feel loved and cared in his final hours.

"What if I said yes? What would you say?" Dean interrogated him.

"Why? Why would you risk your damn life? It's not Castiel, and it's certainly not Benny," he countered. Dean's eyes widened. He knew that he was bound to tell the truth.

"What makes you sure that this is not about Benny?" Dean asked; he raised one of his eyebrows. Henricksen had enough that he closed his hands and made a fist. He had that craving of punching Dean, but he didn't because he didn't want to make a scene. But, Dean was just so stubborn, that Henricksen couldn't help it but raise his voice.

"Because it's your damn reputation! Sure, you love Benny, but you realized that he wasn't going to be with you for long, so you went back in to save Castiel to make yourself look good in front of the crowd. Shit happens, Winchester, but you don't have to risk your life to replace something beautiful. You need help, son. You need to get your shit together."

At the end of Henricksen's lecture, the nurse approached them and asked them to leave. He didn't intend to make a scene, but he had to. The nurse said that they could come back in the morning, during visiting hours. Dean looked guilty, but Henricksen just walked away like Dean was just a stranger. Dean looked at Benny for a while; then the nurse forced him to leave the ICU. Within six seconds, he did as told.

* * *

As Dean walked the halls, the symphony sounded worse. Maybe it was because there more people around. There were frisky nurses wandering the halls looking for something. At least, he thought they were looking for _it_. Every time Dean went to the hospital, he always thought of the same old thing: _Were the doctors really hooking up in the on-call room? Did the interns despise their bosses? And, do the doctors share their personal life with everyone?_ Dean smirked. He was thinking of his favorite show again, Dr. Sexy, M.D. He felt that Dr. Ellen Piccolo was making one of her narrative speeches.

This was what Dean heard:

"_The hospital is the place where life changed, and the human body triggers whether the change will be huge or not. If the body obeys, then the news shouldn't be as dreadful. But if the body is being stubborn, then the news might not be as wonderful. Life starts at a hospital, but at the same time it is also where it ends. The hospital is different for everyone. Some people see it as a scary place where things go wrong. But for some people, like me, it is the place where dreams are made, whether it's the job or someone special. It's amazing what sound each role adds to the symphony. In a room, a woman is giving birth to her new birth son, but in the room next door, a family is grieving because their 91 year old grandmother just passed away. Across the room is where an intern is crying, begging for mercy that his boss won't fire him; and next to that room is the on-call room, where we hear a soft moan, a sign of making love. The list goes on and on, but when it is combined, it makes a symphony that is balanced, a recipe for success. The hospital cannot be a better place, at least for the doctors."_

Dean stood still in front of the on-call room for a moment. He wondered what the hell he just thought of. Then, he smiled and shook the thought out of his system. He stared at the door for a brief moment until a grumpy, old nurse approached him with cold eyes.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked with a glare that was striking and unnatural. Dean was petrified, and he immediately walked away from her, with no answer.

Time had been going so fast. Dean looked at the wall clock and saw that it was approximately 2:05 am. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he looked at his mirrored reflection in a patient's room window. He found out that he was still wearing his uniform that was covered in ashes. He stank, and he could definitely use a shower. Then, he looked at the patient who was lying down in his bed. He knew the guy; it was the man he saved. He couldn't remember his name, but he knew that it was Cas something. There were no burns on him; as a matter of fact he looked as clean as a whistle.

Dean entered his room; then the man directly looked at him with a wide grin; it looked like he really wanted to see him.

"Hi!" the man greeted in a friendly voice. "Please sit down!"

"No, it's okay. I'll be leaving in a few minutes, anyway. Cas…something right? I'm Dean by the way," Dean looked at the jolly, worn out man. It seemed that he really enjoyed the company. He extended his arm, and the other man shook it.

"Castiel is my name. Most people don't get it, but if you want, most people call me Cas, so it's your call," he replied as quick as possible.

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed complete, total shock. "You should take it easy; you just caught your breath!"

"Bullshit! I'm fine, and that's thanks to you," Castiel blurted cheerfully as he sat up on the edge of his bed. Dean got closer. How could Castiel be so alive? It seemed unrealistic and uncanny. But he guessed that Dr. Piccolo would say that his body was very obedient.

"How'd you do it?" Castiel asked as he looked at Dean's sweaty, weary face. Dean raised his eyebrow at Castiel. What was he talking about?

"I mean how do you save people's lives like it's just counting up to 3?" Castiel questioned Dean, whose face slightly turned red.

"I'm a firefighter. It's all part of the description. We save people, and we try to find guys like you, wherever you are in an emergency," Dean smirked. He was flattered. Every time someone acknowledged him for saving someone, he always got the thought stuck into his head.

"Well, I think you're doing a great job," Castiel complimented suggestively. "Say, how's the other guy who saved me doing?"

"He's in the ICU. He's hooked up to three tubes that are trying to keep him breathing. Benny is a fighter, though. He'll be back in good shape in less than a week, I can feel it," Dean explained. He was smiling; it had been hours since he last smiled. Was it because of the compliment? Or was it because of Castiel?

"I like your attitude, Dean. Very optimistic," Castiel pointed out.

Dean laughed, "For a stripper, you sure are nice. The rest are just dicks and bitches. Do you actually strip for a living?"

"Uh no. Only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays," he answered.

"So what are you really?" Dean asked. It was none of his business, but he might as well make small talk with Castiel. In fact, both of them were enjoying the conversation.

"It's kind of a long story, but I'll tell you that my landlord is a fucking ass. If I don't pay an extra hundred bucks, I'm out. That explains why I was in the attic," Castiel told as he made a small yawn.

Dean looked at Castiel and nodded. Was he a kleptomaniac? Why? What the hell was up with him? Again, those things were none of his business. Castiel tucked himself in bed. It signalled that it was time for him to rest. It wasn't only his signal, but it was also Dean's.

The clock read 2:18 am. It had been a rough day, and Dean could use some shut-eye. Tomorrow was going to be a brand new day, though tomorrow was already today at that time. _Whatever. Whenever the sun comes up, it'll be a new day._

When Dean got out of Castiel's room, he heard the most terrifying thing in the world. Within two seconds, his face started to sweat, and he probably crapped himself. _Why? Why is the world so fucking unfair? Not now, not like this._

"Code blue, bed 7, ICU."

* * *

Nurses ran as fast as they could in the halls. Dean looked at Castiel's room window, and he saw him sleeping like a fucking baby. _What now, Winchester? What are you standing for? Run!_

Dean ran only meters behind the nurses who grabbed the crash cart. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his system. His hopes of having a life, a relationship, and a future with Benny suddenly went down the drain. As he approached the ICU, he could feel his heart beating as fast as the speed of light. From what his uncle Bobby had told him, he was supposed to look at the bright side. But there was a problem: the dark side was more vivid. Nothing good would occur to Dean if Benny died. In fact, he'd just kill himself. Everything pivotal and everything life-threatening always happened to Dean. Why couldn't he just live the normal apple-pie life he had always wanted? It seemed like he was cursed or something.

There were about 6 people who surrounded Benny. The doctor was pushing rounds of adrenaline to keep Benny's heart rate up. Dean ran as quickly as he could to Benny's bed when a nurse approached him to keep him out. What was the deal with the nurses at that hospital? They all so seemed grumpy and troubled.

"Sir, you have to back off. We are doing everything we can to save your friend's life," she said with a serious that put Dean to an uncomfortable position.

"How are you going to save him? Look at him!" Dean worried. He had his hands in his head as he heard the doctor charging to 300 twice, but nothing happened. He heard the heart monitor beeping so rapidly, it felt like it was about to explode; Benny's heart was about to explode.

"Sir, we don't know yet, but we have to resuscitate him first. Please go wait outside, or better yet, go home. We will give you the details then," she commanded. She was very pushy and bitchy, but Dean figured out that she was only doing her job. But suddenly, he heard the worst thing a doctor would say in front of a dying patient.

"Dammit!" he yelled. "Push another round!"

One of the doctors disagreed. She thought it was time to call it, but Benny's doctor was stubborn. He threatened the other doctor to push another round or else she was out of his service for a month. With that, she pushed another round to get Benny going. At this point, tears streamed down Dean's face. The nurse stood in front of him and watched the whole thing happen.

"Charge to 310...Clear!" Benny sprung up. Everyone in the ICU stood still for a moment. Everyone heard nothing but the monotonous sound of the heart monitor.

A nurse turned it off, and the doctor yelled "Dammit!" Dean was speechless, and he hugged the nurse beside him for reassurance. As the ignorant doctor left the ICU to clear his mind, everyone stared at Dean. A crying firefighter was rare to see, but Benny's doctor's attitude was way beyond unacceptable. Sure, he did everything he could, but he didn't even say his condolences to Dean. What kind of doctor would do that? Well, most doctors would, if they were assholes.

The other doctor shrouded Benny, and she looked at her wristwatch.

"Time of death 2:24 am," she said with Dean crying even harder.

* * *

**Sorry about the Grey's Anatomy reference. Also, I probably made some wrong medical terms, so please bear with me. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. If I Lose Myself

**A/N:** Sorry about the italics in the previous chapter. I didn't intend to do it, but it just suddenly happened. Anyway, this chapter will be huge, especially for Dean. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Benny was a good man. He was the guy who understood why things happened. He would let me take the rest of the day off just because I had a headache. He served the SFD with all of his strength and power. For 15 years, he wanted us to run at its best. Sure, he had his weaknesses, but in those weaknesses he always did the right thing, or better yet he improved things. Benny will always remain in my heart, not because he was my mentor, but because he was my friend, my brother. I will miss you, man!"

Andy's speech made Dean shed some tears. Well, he was right. Benny would never be just a colleague, but he'd be a brother. For Dean, he wasn't just a brother; he would've been his soul mate.

Dean refused to give a speech because he just didn't want to go up and tell everyone what Benny was to him. Plus, Benny's parents were Christians, and they probably didn't want to heart their son was gay, or at least bi.

The funeral ran for about an hour and a half. Some people made ten minute speeches, and some people like Pam and Andy only made one minute speeches. The pastor also made a twenty minute sermon about death, and God's plans in the afterlife. Dean did not believe in God or any other religion. He didn't know what the meaning of life was, and he sure as hell didn't believe in the afterlife. For Dean, life was just a mystery, an impulsive mystery.

At the funeral, Dean was surprised. It was because there were about 75 people who attended. He always knew that Benny only had a small family, but apparently over half of his parents' church came. Dean sat right beside Ruby during the whole thing. Occasionally, she'd pat Dean's lap for encouragement. For the majority of the funeral, Dean stared at ground, fidgeting his fingers; he didn't want to look at the speakers' sad faces because he'd only burst into tears. Also, he'd look at Andy's direction, where he made faces and actions that made Dean laugh or smile.

When Benny was about to get buried, Dean bawled like a baby. He threw the last rose when he realized that was the last time he saw Benny, at least in person. Henricksen, Ruby, Pam, Andy, and Kevin cried or at least shed a tear or two. But Dean, out of all the 75 people who attended, cried the hardest. He even cried harder than his parents. At a certain point, the pain deep inside of Dean had to come out. It could not just stay there and burn him down. _People sometimes die for no reason, and sometimes life's a bitch._

It was depressing that Benny died, but Dean _had _to move on. He could not get one thing take over his life; he had way more important things to deal with. For instance, he had a job, family, and friends. Speaking of families, Dean had to visit Sam the day after the funeral. He hadn't visited Sam for over a month. He probably waited for him for the longest time, and his reaction might not be as admirable as it should've been.

The Impala got out of the garage as good as new the morning Dean left for Idaho. It took Dean about 4 hours to get to Sam. It was chilly and rainy on the way, and the leaves started to change colors. But overall, the drive felt relaxing for Dean. Maybe be it was the rain? Or could it be Metallica? Every time Dean went for a long drive, he'd always put on Metallica because it always set the mood up for something tranquil and familiar: home.

* * *

As soon as Dean made his first step in the facility, an old, familiar voice came to greet him.

"Winchester! Nice to see you," Meg exclaimed in surprise. She was Sam's nurse, and she always took care of him, not any other nurse. Sam didn't like any of the other nurses, except for Meg. It was almost like they had something in common, but maybe it was just because Sam had a crush on her, which wouldn't be surprising.

"Meg!" Dean greeted as he pulled her into a friendly hug. For the past 3 years, Dean and Meg had grown a strong friendship. Dean had always trusted Meg with Sam because every time Sam saw her, he made a grin that lit the world up, and Dean could never get Sam to do that to him. Thank God Meg was always right beside the boys. If she wasn't there, things would be different, Sam would be different.

The two broke the hug off. "Are you here to visit Sammy?" Meg questioned. Dean nodded. That question was obvious and common sense. Who else would he visit?

"That's good timing, Winchester because Sammy's about to burst out in madness. He's been waiting for you for over a month. And, something terrible is up with him," she explained. With the word 'terrible' bursting out of her mouth, Dean suddenly felt a sharp feeling.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked with wide eyes. If something was wrong with Sam, it was automatically Dean's fault. He was the big brother, so he should've done something before it happened. But what could possibly be wrong with Sam? He was fine last month.

"We don't know yet, but it started last week. He said something about the apocalypse and the devil, and something about people coming out. Also, he started becoming more aggressive and tense. I couldn't go inside his room this past week. Well, I could, but it didn't last long because he'd always throw things at me. I can't handle this, Dean. Maybe you can help?"

Dean was silent for a few seconds, reflecting on the things he did and didn't do to Sam. He abandoned him for a month, no calls, no letters, nothing. Could it have been Dean that caused Sam to break down?

"I'll try, Meg," Dean answered. He smiled at Meg so she felt a sense of hope that Sam was just experiencing another weird episode. What kind of supernatural mumbo jumbo was Sam talking about this time? Before, he saw ghosts, vampires, and werewolves. About a year ago, he talked about demons. Now what?

Meg took Dean to Sam's room. On the way, Meg was shaking. It seemed that as they got closer to his room, she got tenser. She was scared, scared that something evil was on its way. She usually wasn't afraid when Sam something berserk going on in his life. Dean had to see what the hell was happening. He had to _fix_ the issue.

When the two reached Sam's room (room 42), Meg suddenly stopped and positioned herself to the side of the door. Dean looked at the door window and saw man with long, scruffy hair and a goatee. It was Sam. He looked awful, tired, and revolting.

"Okay, when was the last time Sammy got to shower? Look at him! He looks like a fucking hobo!" Dean pointed out at Meg.

"I would if I could. He's just too vicious. He wouldn't talk to me, and I could only last a minute in there before he got pissed. So I apologize if your brother looks like a mess, but he keeps on refusing to do anything but just stare outside that damn window as if he's waiting for someone," Meg turned to Dean coldly. She was forcing him to get in the room and find out what was up with his bloody mind.

"I'm not afraid, but wish me luck," Dean said as he winked at Meg.

"If something happens, I'll be out here," Meg added.

"He's not an animal, you know? I ain't gonna die in there," Dean replied. He walked into the room and saw Sam, who was quiet and still. _What now?_

* * *

It hurt Dean to see where Sam was at that moment. This was his entire fault. Sam was sometimes fragile, and Dean did not accommodate him for over a month. _I have to fix this. Ugh! I've had enough of crap this week. It was Benny first; then now it's Sammy. Why is the universe so fucked up?_

Dean sat beside Sam who literally smelled like shit. It appeared that he just dumpster dived. But, Dean planned to fix the issue, the hell on Earth situation.

Dean cleared his throat, "Hey, Sammy! It's Dean. I know you've been waiting for me for about a month now, but let's talk, man. Tell me what's up."

Sam turned his head to Dean, almost in a robotic type of way, which scared the shit out of Dean. "Lots of things, big brother. I can name three. I can name the biggest ones _you _have to know," he replied in anger and evilness.

"Sammy, listen to me. Whatever the hell's going on, we can fix this together," Dean assured in a doctor like voice.

Sam laughed, "You don't understand, Michael!" Dean was astonished as to why Sam called him Michael.

"Whoa, Sammy! What's up with calling me by my middle name?" Dean asked in apprehension.

"First of all, let me start with the first thing that's _up. _You, my brother is first on that list. You've always been shitty to me. Leaving me in this fucking asylum for the past three years, and you only visit me once a month, which by the way you didn't do this past month. It's almost October; the last time you had any contact with me was mid-August." Sam looked so devilish. He had his head tilted in an angle, and his glare was just ice-cold.

"Look, man I'm sorry. A lot of things happened, and I couldn't talk to you. I promise that I'll come every two weeks from now on," Dean apologized.

"Bull fucking shit! That ain't gonna work because that is the opposite of what I want now. I don't want to see your pretty boy firefighter face here anymore. As soon as I'm done with my shit talk, I want your ass out of my fucking room, never to be seen or heard from again," Sam yelled. Meg started to peek at the window to see what was going on with the boys. At the site, she positioned herself back to where she was originally.

"Sammy, let's talk about this. Please, I'm begging you," Dean said with tears streaming down his face.

"Sure, let's talk. You were always Bobby's little boy who had everything. You'd always get the extra cookie, and you always had the fun. Me, I was always the guinea pig who had to follow whatever you desired. You know how selfish that was? Well, I've had enough of it. I am 25 now, and I'm an adult," he talked.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Dean apologized in a soft, firm tone.

"You should be, Michael because it's my turn now. In which brings me to point number 2. I, myself, started the apocalypse. I will make this so-called Earth of yours into a place called hell. So, no matter what man does, he goes straight to hell. Because do you know who I am?" Sam paused for a moment, waiting for Dean to respond.

"Who are you?" Dean asked with subtle fear and confusion. He felt like he was in some kind of cheesy scary movie.

"Thank you for asking. I'm the devil, motherfucker! I'm Lucifer, your brother. And I can get your ass and drag it to hell. Sammy, his soul…well it's gone…he's…dead. I can do whatever I want, and that starts with you, Michael. I will make sure that I'll end you, and crush your puny, pretty body into bits." Sam stood up and walked towards Dean. Dean stepped back in fear. _Okay, what is he talking about? Fuck, he's going to kill me!_

"Sammy, you need to calm down. This is all in your head. You are _not _the devil! I repeat, you are _not _the devil! You've lost it, Sammy. You need to sit down and rest," Dean cried as he evaded Sam's touch and presence.

"You can't stop me, Michael. Unless, you want to join me and rebel against father's order, which is unlikely," Sam offered.

"I don't what the hell you're talking about, and I sure as hell don't want to join you. And, why do you keep on calling me Sammy? Please, just calm down," Dean commanded. Awkwardly, Sam stopped to think about what he was doing. _Okay, he stopped. Should I run?_

"So, you're not Michael? That means you're still Dean. Hmm…that just makes my job easier. If I kill you; then Mikey won't have a vessel," Sam cheered. He grabbed a knife under his pillow and pointed it at Dean. He had no mercy, just like the devil.

"Please spare me. Sammy, snap out of it. I'm begging you PLEASE!" Dean cried in great fear.

Within a second, Sam tackled Dean onto the floor, putting him on top. He tried to stab Dean, but he was holding on to his wrists as tight as he could. Dean yelled loudly to get Meg's attention from outside. Suddenly, she came in with her jaw dropped. She quickly grabbed the phone by the door and dialed security. She then ran towards Sam to make him stop. He didn't really notice Meg, but he sensed her. As soon as she laid hands on him, he suddenly slapped her hard, so hard that she collapsed.

"Looking for help? Well nice try. And that brings me to my third and final point of the day. No angel can stop me, not you, and especially not that pretty boy angel of yours. He started it all, and he's next on my list. I will kill everyone in this world, and I want father to cry. I will make him cry so hard that he'll give up and let me take over his place," he yelled in ample frustration.

Within 30 seconds, security came. There were three of them. One of them took Meg away, and one of them attacked Sam. But unfortunately, he failed. He got knocked out by Sam onto the floor with a cut on his face from the knife.

Sam stood up in laughter, "You seriously think you can stop me? Well, adios, bastard!" He extended his arm to a stop signal. He twisted his hand like he had some kind of superpower. He kept on laughing, which confused both the security guard and Dean because nothing was going on. Before he got back to his previous state, the security guard tasered Sam, which instantly made him drop on the floor.

Dean sighed in relief, and so did the security guard. The two stared at the large man who was lying down on the floor. The two exchanged stares for a brief moment until the security guard grabbed Sam to put him in bed.

"Are you related to this guy?" he asked.

Dean nodded, "He's my little brother."

"You need to get the hell out of here before he wakes up. We will update you in the next 24 hours on your brother's condition. But for now, I want you to leave the premises. Oh, and take that knife with you," the guard ordered.

Dean nodded and took the knife with him. It had writing on it. The edge was serrated and the tip was sharp. Then, Dean left Sam's room in tears. _What happened to Sammy? He wasn't like this last month. I wish he'd just say, "I'm not crazy" once more. _

* * *

The ride on the way home was different than the ride to Sam's. With his stress, Dean shouldn't have been behind the wheel. He stopped at green lights, and he ran over stop signs. He drove as if he was drunk, but no one could stop him because shit got in his way. Luckily, Dean did not get caught.

When Dean arrived in Seattle, it was 10:51 pm. The random, unnecessary detours probably took at least an hour of his original time travel. The only thing he wanted was ice-cold beer, so he drove to the nearest bar, two miles from the south entrance.

"Fuck you, Lucifer!" he yelled once again. He didn't believe that Sam was Lucifer, but he swore that Sammy might've been possessed by a demon.

Dean parked in front of the bar. As soon as he got out of the car, he tripped. He didn't get up, not after two minutes. Instead, he laughed his ass off like a fool in those minutes. People who walked by stared at Dean. They thought he was high or something, so he got up before someone called the cops.

"I'm not even drunk, but I'm acting like I am," he chuckled. "Holy shit! I'm losing myself just like Sam. Son of a bitch! It runs in the family."

Dean entered the bar. He didn't recognize the place, but the only he needed was a drink. He sat on a stool and saw a familiar face behind the counter.

"Dean Winchester?" Castiel said in surprise, "is that you?"

"Hey, Cas. Could you get me some whiskey here," Dean requested. Castiel reached under the counter to grab the bottle and poured a shot for Dean.

"This is on me," Castiel said. "That's for saving my life last week."

Dean grabbed the glass and drank the whole thing in less than a second. He started at Castiel, and then he laughed some more.

"Thought you were a stripper?" Dean asked. He tapped his glass to get some more. Then again, he chortled.

"I'm a bartender on weekends," Castiel replied as he poured Dean more alcohol. "Are you okay, Dean? You've been laughing for so long. Do you mind if I ask what's funny?"

Dean drank again. He wanted to drink until he died. He shook his glass again for more; then he turned to Castiel to tell him the whole story.

"You know what's funny? My brother. He thinks he's the goddamn devil. He talked shit about angels, my past, and the damn apocalypse. He thinks he can ruin the Earth and turn it to hell. He was fine last month, but now he is a stranger. This is my fault. I've been such a dick to him by not calling or visiting him."

"So, is your brother mentally ill or something?" Castiel asked.

"For three years now. He started getting better two months ago. Now, it feels like it's just back to phase one, and that's thanks to me, his stupid-ass brother," Dean answered. "Well, I am stupid. All the shit happens to me. Why can't something good happen to me for once? Is something wrong with me?"

"No, Dean, you're not stupid. As a matter of fact, you're incredible. Take me as an example. You save people's lives for God's sake. But as a person, I can see that you are very caring and brave. On top of that, you are handsome. I'm sure every girl is in love with you," Castiel reassured. He didn't know where the words came from, but he just had to say something.

"That is very flattering, Cas. Thank you. But I'm actually not the average man when it comes to who I prefer to be with romantically or sexually," Dean chortled and winked at Castiel.

"Well in that case, every man is in love with you," Castiel whispered suggestively.

"Shut up! Get me another round here, would ya?" Dean demanded.

"How drunk do you want to get?"Castiel questioned. He poured Dean another round when all of a sudden Dean gave an empty glass to Castiel. He filled it up with some whiskey, and Dean put in Castiel's hands to propose a toast.

"Here's to my crazy life," Dean shouted. Then, the two drank the alcohol. After that, they smiled into each other's eyes.

The two were silent for a moment. Castiel could see courage, fierceness, and deliciousness in Dean's eyes. Dean saw nothing but magic in Castiel's eyes. The blue represented a calm sea making small waves onto the shore.

"I like you, Dean," Castiel mentioned. Dean's face turned red; then he smiled back, wider, into Castiel's sparkly blue eyes.

"I like you, too, Cas," Dean answered back as he tried to get into Castiel's personal space.

"Listen, my shift's going to end in two minutes—"Castiel said until Dean interrupted.

"Where you going?" Dean asked in a gloomy tone. Castiel got out of the counter, and then Dean ran towards him to get close to his body.

"Who's gonna take me home?" Dean asked. "I'm drunk as hell, and I can't drive. I was hoping you could take me someplace and have some fun."

"I'll take you home, Dean," Castiel replied. He took his keys and got into his old, blue pick-up truck. Dean hopped into the passenger seat, antsy.

As soon as Castiel got in, Dean placed his hands on Castiel's lap, rubbing it ever so gently. Then, he pushed Castiel's face down to his for a soft, passionate kiss. Castiel was silent after the kiss, but he grinned.

"God you're so hot when you're drunk!" Castiel shouted in victory. He drove the crappy old truck and took Dean home, which wasn't his place, literally.

* * *

**You can expect smut in the next chapter, and I hope to get that one up by Friday.**


	4. Make Me Forget

**A/N:** Here it is guys! Writing this chapter was tough! It took me a while to incorporate Destiel into this smut, but I think it worked out okay. And please review. It doesn't really matter to me if you criticize my writing. As a matter of fact, I would like more of them because that's what inspires to me write better. Overall, I would just love to hear your opinion and thoughts, or if you'd like, you could give me suggestions. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

The ride on the way to Castiel's felt so long for the two, especially for Dean. There even came a time in those 17 minutes when Dean touched himself while he looked towards Castiel's direction with lustful eyes, craving for what he desired. Castiel tried his best to focus on the road, but Dean's dirty talk made it harder. But he knew it was worth it because doing it in bed would be safer and much more pleasurable. He occasionally peeked at Dean's glorious site, drooling just to getting it in his mouth. Occasionally, he'd moan, and sometimes the two moaned softly in unison like it was art made in the Renaissance. The sound of the oozy liquid in Dean's awfully big organ also made Castiel groan in the pain of impatience.

"Don't you worry, Cas. I'm saving it for later," Dean murmured erotically that made Castiel moan gaudily.

"You're so fucking sexy, Dean. I am so turned on right now, it's not even funny," Castiel cried out as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm just getting started, gorgeous. I can you take to a place that you will never forget. I can demonstrate a few things to you that will make you feel that you're the last person standing here on Earth," Dean explained in a low, breathy voice as he continued to play with himself, which made finally made Castiel's genitals grow larger.

"A few?" Castiel whined. He took his right hand and placed it on his crotch, where the beautiful cock was growing. At the site, Dean smiled in excitement. He, too, was aroused by Castiel's frequent moaning and erection. He took seatbelt off, and climbed on to Castiel with his cock dangling on his lap. Castiel flinched at first, but he seemed to enjoy Dean's body on him even though it was dangerous.

"I can show you more if you make me forget about my life and who I am," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. He then got off Castiel to continue doing his own business.

Castiel grew silent for a minute. He thought of what he was doing, and if it was the right thing to do. Dean didn't seem to notice the silence because he was too damn busy minding his own business, but he didn't know that Castiel was annoyed by what he said. He wanted to forget about himself, which was what he truly loved about him.

"Are we there yet?" Dean asked as if he was a kid who was in a car for 4 hours.

Castiel parked the truck in front of the apartment, and then he put his attention to Dean, who still wasn't finished jerking off.

"We're here, Dean," Castiel replied quietly. Dean put his hard cock back in his pants; then he grabbed the door to leave the truck until Castiel interrupted.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, Dean?" Castiel asked with his magical, blue eyes that were facing Dean.

"What do you mean, Cas?" Dean answered back. "Don't you want me?"

"Yes, Dean, I do want you. But when you said you wanted to forget about yourself, I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do between both of us. Because Dean, I like you for who you are. You are not the average firefighter; no firefighter would rescue me in a fire as big as the one I was in. You are probably the bravest and the most caring person I've ever met, and it charms me in every single way. Just because shit happens, that doesn't mean you have to change. Please, Dean, don't change! To tell you the truth, you've been stuck in my head ever since the day you saved me from the fire. You were all I could think of this past week, and I really wanted to tell you how you make me feel. And if this didn't happen, I probably would go to your firehouse and tell you what I feel. I know we've only seen each other three times, but I really really _really_ like you," Castiel admitted. Dean was speechless, and Castiel was panting because of the steam he just released.

Dean cleared his throat, "Wow, Cas, I don't know what to say. But I'm touched with what you said because no one ever told me that they liked me for who I am. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was drunk, and I still kind of am, but you also made me realize how great of a person you are. I also don't want you to change, Cas, because of what you said; all of a sudden everything shitty thought disappeared. With a personality like yours, you deserve the best and I don't want to miss out on an opportunity like this. To tell you the truth, I thought that this would be just a one night stand, but with what you said, I want you more than ever. I want you so much that I'd like to do things with you right now. Things that will blow you away."

"I am not an opportunity, Dean. If you really want me, you'd come back for more," Castiel pointed out as he smiled as to what seemed to be his future lover's words.

"Yeah, you're right," Deans said. "Now let's get in your apartment."

The two got out of the truck, and ran towards the door like kids playing tag. The night bright and clear, and all Castiel could use were the thing Dean wanted to show him.

* * *

The second Castiel closed the door behind him Dean pulled him into a deep kiss. It wasn't a playful kiss, but it was the kind of kiss that made Castiel ask for more. Dean grabbed Castiel's vest slowly, and then he dropped it on the floor, leaving him with only a shirt and tie. Castiel deliberately put his hand towards Dean's ass, in which he squeezed. Dean flinched a little, but he returned the favor by slipping his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Castiel in turn placed his hand from Dean's rear to his crotch where the growing cock was exposed. The two's lips parted for a few seconds to catch their breaths, but Dean's hands traveled from Castiel's waist to his neck to untie his tie slightly but now all the way. Castiel pressed his lips against Dean once more. This time, he grabbed onto Dean's olive green jacket and sluggishly took it off him to get under his shirt. Dean instantly gripped onto Castiel's wrists and it took it off himself. The two's lips parted once more, and Castiel looked at Dean in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" he worried.

"No, I just want to take this to bed," Dean replied.

Castiel smirked at the comment; then he pecked Dean on the lips before he held on to his tie and pulled him to a bedroom, which he hoped was Castiel's. As soon as the two entered the room, Castiel groaned and locked the door behind him. Dean quickly pushed Castiel towards the bed where he landed on the edge and rolled back over to the middle. He then climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on top of Castiel who was breathing heavily in excitement. Dean planted a long, passionate kiss on Castiel's lips in which traveled to his ear and down to his neck. Languidly, Dean took his shirt of leaving Castiel dumbfounded in the beauty of his body.

"I wanna lick you more than ever now," Castiel stated as he removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to take it off.

"Cas, I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to go first," Dean demanded at the site of Castiel's slightly toned and haired body. His mouth watered, which turned Cas on drastically.

Castiel nodded in approval, and then Dean rapidly pecked his lips. The kiss didn't last long until Dean started to lick Castiel's neck, which made him moan softly in pleasure. Dean sucked and kissed Castiel's neck to let him know what he desired. Seconds later, Dean's mouth cruised down to where Castiel's collarbone was. He bit it hardly, and slowly licked his way up to Castiel's neck and bit it once more. At that moment, Castiel screamed in pleasurable pain, which made Dean pause and stop for a moment.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Castiel complained. "I want you to mark and stain me with your undying desire."

"Fuck, Cas, you're so hot," Dean murmured. He then continued to bite his collarbone and neck until it slightly bled. Then, he did the same thing on the other side of Castiel's body. During the process, Castiel cried in deep pain, but it didn't matter to them because it was what they wanted.

After the series of devouring pain, Dean slowly traveled down to Castiel's pants and removed it hastily in excitement. Castiel helped him unclothe himself too by removing his boxers as soon as his pants were removed. Castiel's cock was exposed. Dean smiled at the site of the slightly angled, hard, and somewhat fun-sized dick Castiel possessed. He then languidly licked the shaft and put his head down, trying to indulge himself with every single inch of it. Dean abided for a while to warm himself up so he could get down to every single millimeter of Castiel's unforgiving dick that started to water from the never-ending amusement Dean offered.

"God I love how ya try to keep it all in," Dean whispered as soon as he had the chance to take a deep breath. Then, he eliminated some of the cum Castiel extracted from the eventful experience. Dean went and dived into Castiel's damp dick for more. He was obligated to demonstrate the things he granted Castiel earlier.

Castiel couldn't help but moan into the air. Dean was doing an amazing job of showing his desire, but he wasn't the only one who needed something. Castiel also wanted to show Dean what he was capable of. He couldn't tolerate what Dean was doing, so he had to make his move.

"Dean!" he yelled in annoyance and desperation. Dean pulled back and looked at Castiel for a brief second. He looked confused and upset as to why he wanted to stop his business.

"It's my turn now," Castiel arrogated.

"But I'm just getting started," Dean pointed out. "You're missing out right now!"

"But I also want to show you how much I _truly_ need you," Castiel countered.

"Fuck, Cas you're so naughty," Dean groaned in amusement as he went up to press his lips against Castiel's. Castiel breathed heavily as the larger man pushed his weight against his. Suddenly, he gripped tightly on to Dean's shoulders, and shifted his lighter weight against his to position himself to where Dean was previously.

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed. He looked into Castiel's lustful blue eyes, and saw that every worry he had suddenly disappeared. He made him forget. Not himself, but all the shit that had been happening.

Castiel gave Dean a deep kiss that proved him wrong. Apparently, the lighter man had a dirtier mind and mouth than he did. Well, he was a stripper, and who knew how many blowjobs he gave and got per week. Plus, majority of them were probably girls. Castiel slowly pulled away to lick his neck, and eventually Dean's whole body. Castiel's tongue worked its way from Dean's neck down to his balls. Dean enjoyed every second of the smashing encounter by giving out loud, intense groans that almost sounded like a lion roaring. Castiel sensed the vibration of the roar in Dean's body, which made him travel down to his pants. Dean was usually the dominant one when it came to making love, but this time it appeared that Castiel took the lead.

"Cas!"Dean screamed. Castiel didn't seem to care or notice; he just wanted to continue what he was doing. He unbuckled his belt and hurriedly removed Dean's jeans. He didn't remove his boxers; instead he sucked off Dean's growing bulge, which surprisingly dampened his underwear.

Finally, Castiel decided to take off Dean's clothed organ. Upon its removal, he placed his mouth on top of Dean's cock and dug in to every single inch. Surprisingly, Castiel had the ability to force in Dean's porn-sized cock. He swore he could feel Castiel choking on it, but all he could think of was the pleasure he was giving to him. No one gave him a blowjob as intense as Castiel, and he promised himself that he'd come back for him. After all, he was right. Castiel wasn't an opportunity. He could have him anytime he wanted him.

Castiel pulled pack. His face looked very agitated, and his eyes were devilish and lustful. "Liking this Dean?" he asked.

"Fuck yes!" Dean replied in pleasure. "Please continue."

Castiel chortled, "I'm just getting started. Deanie."

Castiel's show stopping performance made Dean scream in ways that were inhumane. It lasted for fifteen minutes, and as a matter of fact it felt so short for the two. Castiel pulled back from Dean's dick. He jerked it off a couple times and pushed himself up to plant a kiss on Dean's lips.

"I've been very naughty," Castiel mumbled. "I think it's time that you tell me what you want."

Dean smiled at the comment, and then he grabbed Castiel on the ass. He squeezed it tightly, which made him jump.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to fuck this cute little ass of yours," Dean requested in desperation.

"Make me yours," Castiel answered.

Positioned on top of Dean, Castiel reached for the nightstand drawer to grab the condom and the lube. He dropped them on Dean's chest, and then he got off him so he could prepare himself. Castiel got out of bed and jerked himself off while he watched Dean prepare himself. As soon as he finished setting up, Castiel climbed back to bed positioned doggy style. Dean couldn't help the beauty and sparkle of Castiel's rear, so he had the urge to spank it a couple times before he slid a finger in Castiel's hole.

"Dean," Castiel moaned. Dean teased him by sliding in another finger. Castiel yelled in enjoyment and affliction. Dean felt the agony in Castiel's body so he was forced to stop. Castiel frowned immediately, but Dean returned the favor by starting to insert his precious cock inside Castiel. Dean wanted to go slow since he sensed that Castiel wasn't up to the pressure.

"Faster, Dean! I want more!" Castiel commanded in a low, husky voice. With that, Dean forced his monstrous dick right through Castiel's hole.

"Damn, Cas!" Dean groaned. "This is fucking tight!"

"More, Dean. Please," Castiel begged in abundant amusement.

Since Castiel asked for it, Dean thrust his cock deeper into Castiel's system. Castiel roared. He roared louder than Dean. The neighbors might not be happy, but it will be worth it.

"Don't stop Dean!" he cried. Dean followed. He, too, grunted from the unbelievable physical exertion he was performing.

After a while, it didn't seem to matter to Dean whether Castiel was hurting or not. The only thing that mattered to him was the pleasure and the desire that was burned down into both men's hearts. It felt as if the two's body and soul were connected. There was a strong connection between the two, a function that included a lot of give and take. Dean was right. This was _not_ just a one night stand. It was more of a therapy session that not only fixed things, but it was a session so strong and kindred that it sprouted a plant from the ground.

The pressure was so big that Castiel screamed and cried from what he thought was a never-ending joyride. There were certain times when he wanted Dean to stop, but he couldn't because he already demanded too much. It was Dean's time to shine. Dean truly proved himself right by doing what he's good at: fucking. Castiel didn't think that was the only thing that turned him on. He thought that his constant words of comfort were sexy. Dean might've looked tough, but there was more than met the eye.

Castiel continued to endure by screaming and crying like a baby until Dean had the urge to give himself fully to Castiel. It was time for dessert, the highlight of the whole experience. Dean disposed the condom and got a hold of his dick and jerked it off. Castiel's mouth was open, watering for it to come. Within seconds, cum oozed out of Dean' cock. It landed all over Castiel's face; though some got into his mouth. He dived into Dean's cock once more to clean it up. Then, he indulged himself with every milliliter of Dean's sperm.

Castiel did the same thing to Dean, except he didn't really swallow the cum for safety reasons. He actually worried about Castiel because he was at risk of acquiring a disease, but it didn't matter because love and desire prevailed that night. It seemed so fast, but the two had powerful feelings for each other. Was it time to confess?

* * *

After an hour of physical activity, the two decided to clean up and settle themselves to bed. It was a quarter after 1 am on a Monday, and Castiel hoped that Dean didn't have to work the next day.

The two made out for a minute until Castiel pulled back to signal that it was time. Dean wrapped him in his arms. He could feel Dean's warmth on his back, and he couldn't have asked for a better night. Dean's body made him feel secure, and he wished that everything stayed like that forever. Castiel seemed to take the role of the woman in terms of an opposite-sex relationship. But shit like that didn't matter. It was only heart, body, and soul that made things alive.

"That was fucking awesome, Cas!" Dean said as he made little with his thumb on Castiel's slightly hairy chest. Castiel turned towards Dean, and he smiled at the site of Dean's strong, gorgeous face.

"You were right, Dean. You are a professional. Did you hear me scream? I've never screamed like that before, at least not in bed. It felt magical," Castiel mentioned, he continued to enjoy the warmth Dean's body was giving him.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel answered.

"You made me forget about my fears, doubts, frustrations, and all that shit. You made me a whole new person tonight, and I'd like to do this again. Having said that, I want to know you more. I want to take you on a date. Whaddya say?" Dean offered.

"I'd love that!" Castiel cheered. "So when will we be going out?"

"How does Wednesday sound?" Dean asked.

"It sounds perfect. I can't wait," Castiel approved.

As the two cuddled in bed, all they could think of was Wednesday. Castiel was sort of upset that Dean waited until Wednesday when they could've had it on that day. But Castiel had an idea to push the date earlier, but it would only work if Dean didn't have to work. Anyway, dates didn't really matter to him that night. The only thing he wanted was to be inside Dean's arms. It felt as if Castiel's body was made the right size for Dean to love. It felt like Castiel was made just for him.

* * *

**Just a heads up, the next couple chapters will be fluff, but I will try to hint some of the issues that are about to come. Also, this is my very first smut, so please bear with me if I made several mistakes. Other than that, I hope to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible.**


	5. Can't Fight This Feeling

**A/N:** Just a heads up, I will starting updating this story every Monday. If not, then it'll be posted the Friday of that same week. But for the next three weeks, I will update on Mondays. I hope you guys are enjoying this story.

* * *

Dean woke up in the morning sun, finding out that Castiel was not right beside him. He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He was still thinking of the memorable night Cas gave to him. Sure, he just met him, but there was a feeling, almost like excitement every time he was about to see him.

Dean opened the door to get out of the room, when surprisingly he saw a woman behind the counter talking to Castiel. She had blonde hair, wide blue eyes, distinct cheekbones, and a British accent. Dean looked embarrassed since he was only in his underwear. He tried to go back in to get some clothes on, but Cas had already called him over for breakfast.

Dean sat down on a kitchen tool right beside Cas. He looked down to his thumbs and started fidgeting with them. Cas put a hand on his shoulder, and then he slowly pulled him into a soft, intimate kiss. The woman in from of them smiled; then she grabbed a plate of waffles and set it in front of Dean.

"So, are you two like an item?" the woman giggled in a very distinguishable British accent, the one with class. The two's lips parted.

Castiel jumped a little. He totally forgot that Bela was still standing in front of them. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Dean, this is my roommate Bela. Bela, this is my…friend Dean."

Dean suddenly got upset. Why did Castiel claim him only as a friend? He could've at least considered him as his crush. It was true, though. Castiel had a _huge_ crush on Dean. So why didn't he say it?

Bela smiled at Dean. A warm, friendly smile that said 'nice to meet ya'. She examined Dean for a few seconds. She was astonished by Dean's unbelievably attractive body. It seemed like she craved for some Winchester cookie.

"Are you sure, Cas?" Bela asked; she was confused. "I swear I could hear you scream last night. I kinda wish you two kept it down a bit 'cos I couldn't sleep."

"We're not exactly together yet, Bela. We have a date in two days, and maybe that's when things might start to pick up," Castiel explained. He'd occasionally look at Dean to see his beautiful face and body.

"I see," Bela agreed. "So what do you do for a living Dean?"

Dean swallowed his waffles. "I work for the SFD. I've been there for almost 5 years, and I'm proud that I'm a part of it," Dean stated.

"He's a firefighter. He was the one who saved my ass at the party a couple weeks ago," Castiel mentioned proudly. Bela was intrigued, and she grinned.

"Hope you don't mind, but I'd like me some firefighter body. Would you set me up with one of your fine colleagues?" Bela commented.

Dean shook his head. "All the guys are taken in my firehouse, unless you want a girl," Dean replied.

"God, you're so lucky Cas!"Bela whined. Dean took another bite of his waffles. They weren't homemade, but it was still food. Plus, the last time he ate was before he talked to Sam.

Dean chuckled, "Don't worry, Bela. There'll be that guy for you. He's just out there."

"Aww, Dean. You are so sweet. I know that most firefighters are just arrogant dicks, but you're different," Bela pointed out with a smile.

Dean greedily finished his waffles and coffee; then he went back into the room to get himself prepared for the day. He was glad that he met Bela. He wanted to know Cas, but he was still upset when he denied their relationship. Maybe waiting for two days wasn't the smartest move. Maybe it was time to make a move before the worst comes.

As soon as Bela drank all of her coffee, she started to wash the dishes. Castiel helped. The two were talking about Dean, and how their relationship might work.

"No more, Cas. With that crazy hot body, there is no way in fucking hell that you only think of him as a friend," Bela commented as she filled the sink up with water.

"I'm only teasing him, Bela. I just don't like the way he organized our date 'til Wednesday. It kinda feels like there's something more important than me. I just want him to crave and starve. I want to show him that I'm not easy to get," Castiel responded.

"You are one naughty man, mister. For a second, I thought it was just a fling," Bela added.

"Who could say no to a firefighter? He's the perfect package. His body, face, hair, eyes, lips, tongue…dick. Ugh! He's all I ever wanted, and I would never let him go to waste," Castiel mentioned as he dried the fork Dean used to munch on his waffles.

"So how was the sex?" Bela asked. "From what I heard last night, I'm assuming it was hot."

Castiel giggled, and his face started to redden from the embarrassment. "I don't know where to start, but I only have one thing to say. It was the hottest and most intense sex I've ever had in my 26 years of existence. It felt like I was in some award-winning porno. He was an expert, like a porn star. He knew how to please me, and I couldn't stop screaming because of ginormous cock. Ugh! I think I just turned myself on," Castiel whispered so Dean wouldn't hear.

"I want his babies!" Bela demanded jokingly.

Cas scowled at Bela. "He's my man. Back off!"

Dean got out of the bathroom in his clothes from the previous night. Castiel was shocked by how sexy he looked despite that he didn't bring any soap or shampoo.

"Did you shower, Dean?" Castiel asked with his head tilted.

"No, but I washed my face. Oh, and I used a green toothbrush. Sorry if I used it," Dean replied.

"That's Adam's. He sleeps here once a week. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, he won't be here 'til Thursday, so it'll dry by then," Bela said as she drained the sink water.

Dean smiled at Bela in approval. "Hey, Cas. Do you want to come with me to the bar and get my car? It kinda has sentimental value," Dean requested.

"Sure, but can we you know…hang out? Unless you have work, I understand that," Castiel countered.

"Sure, let's go. I don't have work. Where do you wanna…hang?" Dean questioned in slight annoyance.

"Uh…I'll figure that out. I'll call a cab," Castiel replied.

Castiel left the kitchen and entered his room to get dressed. Dean was once again disconcerted by what Castiel said. Did he only think of him as a friend? He was slipping away, and Dean had to keep holding on. He hungered Cas. He made him feel good. No, bulletproof.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Bela answered the door, and let a handsome, young man in. he had short dirty blonde hair, sparkly blue eyes, strong features, a red plaid shirt, and a deep voice. He seemed close to Bela, but they weren't lovers for sure because lip lock didn't happen. Dean was sitting on the couch during the whole thing. Who was the man? Was he close to Cas? Dean had to know. He needed to know Cas's life more.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Bels" the man said. "Who's this guy?"

"Adam, this is Dean. Dean, this is Adam. And Dean here is not my boyfriend. I just met him half an hour ago," Bela introduced. The two men shook hands. Both of the men were stiff and poised.

Adam stared at Dean, bewildered. "So who are you then?" he asked.

"Cas took him home, and they did it hard," Bela affirmed.

Adam suddenly got serious. "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Adam, Castiel's best friend. Let me get to the point. If you hurt or abandon Castiel, I will find you and kick you in the ass," he threatened.

"Adam, take it easy. Dean isn't Cas's boyfriend, well not yet. Don't worry, Dean is a gentleman, and I'm pretty damn sure he won't do any harm to Cas in any way," Bela assured.

"I'm still watching you. Every boyfriend Cas had turned out to be jerks and assholes, especially Crowley. That man was just as creepy as hell," Adam explained.

Adam sort of intimidated Dean, but he did it for a reason. Besides, he wouldn't do anything to hurt Cas. He liked Cas, and he was his real first love since the paramedic, who also turned out to be a jerk. Benny meant a lot to Dean, but Cas made him feel different. Cas could be the _one_, but it seemed hard for him to win his love.

"I like Cas, and I promise to take care of him if we ever get together," Dean said. He was serious. Every word he said came from the heart. Well, maybe not the last five ones.

Cas got out of the room, all dressed up. He wore brown pants that were pretty tight, a light blue shirt, black sneakers, and a dark green shirt (similar to Dean's) that was unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows. Cas looked cute, teenager cute. His cute little ass was exposed from his pants, and Dean stared at it in amazement.

Cas smiled. "Adam, what a wonderful surprise. What are you doing here?" he said as he pulled him into a friendly hug.

"You didn't tell me you brought this guy home," Adam complained.

"He's a nice man. I like him. Oh, and he was the one who saved me from the fire. Small world, eh," Castiel mentioned.

"You must be Winchester then. I've heard of you on 95.8. Sorry about your friend's death, must've been rough. Anyway, I'd like to thank you for saving my buddy's life," Adam thanked. He looked less serious this time.

"It's all part of the job. And I kinda used your toothbrush. Sorry 'bout that, Dean pointed out.

"Totally fine. I can get a new one," Adam said.

Bela and Castiel watched the two men converse. Surprisingly, the two got along. Adam was usually tough on boys who were with Cas. Adam was basically Cas's father. He depended on him.

"You two might want to get going. The cab should be outside by now," Bela suggested.

"Where are you two going?" Adam asked.

"We're gonna hang out," Castiel replied. "Why, did you want to come?"

Adam sighed, "You two go ahead. I'll just stay here with Bela."

The two walked towards the door, in which Dean opened for Cas. Dean was upset again because Cas said "hang out", but he would never say it in terms of friendship ever again after they "hang". Bela smiled and waved at the two as they left. Adam had his mouth shut. He seemed disappointed.

"What's up, Adam? You seem low," Bela asked.

"I was looking forward to a day with Cas, but I didn't want to ruin their _date_," he whimpered.

* * *

Dean was no longer drunk or hung over from the previous night since he was capable of driving his baby. Cas decided that they should go to the mall, and Dean was cool with it since he only had to do one thing before Cas was out of his sight.

Even though the two had feelings for each other, they had different tastes of music. When Dean put some tunes on, Cas was absolutely agonized by what he heard.

"Classic rock?" Castiel sneered. "Change it! We live in the 21st century for Christ's sake!"

Flabbergasted, Dean parked the car on the side to get his point straight out. Who knew that the man who stole his heart _despised_ Bon Jovi? It was more like classic rock in general.

"Dude seriously?" Dean ranted. "Classic rock is the foundation of the whole music industry. The rest are just bullshit! So what do you listen to?"

"I'm more mainstream. Maybe some Katy Perry, Flo Rida, or Pink?" Castiel countered with pride.

"Are you serious? You listen to pop? That's just plain shit. It's all auto-tuned and ugh!" Dean commented.

Cas frowned. Who knew Dean was so much different than him? But one way or another, it wouldn't change what he felt for him.

Dean mentioned, "I have one rule, Cas. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Alright?"

Being in a car with Dean didn't really turn out as bad as Cas thought it would. Cas was actually aroused during whole thing. Nothing could compare to the sound of Dean's baritone, country voice. He could go low, but at the same time he could reach high above the stratosphere. He sang like an angel. Cas didn't know any of the songs he sang, but the way he sang _All Out of Love_ was flawless. He, too, was a good singer himself. He'd sing at open mic nights at the bar, and people would acknowledge him. Maybe they should make a duet.

As soon as the two entered the mall, Castiel suddenly ran to some record store like a kid who just entered an amusement park. Dean felt like he was with a teenage girl, but it felt great. Cas was incredible. He was breathtaking. Every move he made, made Dean ask for more.

"Are you going to buy something?" Castiel asked as he grabbed something from the country section. "I'm sure they got Metallica."

"No, I don't have money," Dean excused. "And besides, I already have what they have."

Castiel shrugged, "Okay, Dean, but I'm buying you something."

When Castiel paid for the single, Dean snatched it to see what he bought.

"Who the hell is Taylor Swift?" Dean said in disgust.

* * *

"Okay, Dean. It has been the fourth store, and I still need to buy you something. Do you want anything?" Castiel reminded Dean as he punched his card number at a bookstore.

"Cas, you've spent like $300, and we haven't ate yet. I don't need anything," Dean added as he carried two shopping bags full of clothes. Cas had an issue. He believed that he should shop until he dropped.

"I know what you need. Just follow me. I'm pretty sure you'll like this," Castiel ordered with a bag of books in his right hand, and a milkshake in his left.

Castiel led Dean to a jewelry store. Dean refused to go in because Cas would probably buy him an expensive watch or something, but that wasn't the thing he was going to buy him.

"Dammit, Cas! It's way too expensive here. Just buy me that old Kansas album and we can go," Dean pleaded.

"I've got a better idea," Castiel suggested. "This necklace would look good on you. That amulet looks pretty old and rustic, so it's time for a new one! Don't you agree?"

Dean was silent for a moment. He held on to his amulet and glared at Cas. The amulet also had sentimental value to him, and he wouldn't let it go in any way.

"No, Cas. I don't want to get rid of this. Sammy gave this to me when I was 12 years old. He's sort of losing himself, and this might be the last of him. I know that you still want to thank me for saving you, but I'm fine. The fact that I'm with you right now, is more than enough. Come on, let's get outta here and get some lunch," Dean informed. Cas nodded in understanding; then he followed Dean.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," he apologized. Then, Dean winked at him so his frown would turn upside down.

"It's okay, Cas. Let's just enjoy the rest of this afternoon. I'm starving," he reassured.

The two boys walked into the food court, which was packed despite the fact that it was a Monday. Cas bought some burgers, three as a matter of fact, and he also had a large soda and fries on the side. Dean also bought a bacon cheeseburger, but he only had one. But, he had 3 slices of pie on the side with iced tea.

Cas chowed down on his burgers like a competitive eater. He had his elbows on the table and his hand of burger high in the air. He'd occasionally roll his eyes from what seemed to be foodgasm in Dean's eyes. He tried to take a bite out of his burger, but he couldn't help smile to the way Cas was eating.

"What? Castiel gulped. "These make me very happy."

"You may seem like a total chick in every way, but you eat like a construction worker," Dean pointed out.

Cas sulked, "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"No, it was actually super hot. But you may want to lay off the junk food once in a while," Dean said sheepishly.

"I could say the same to you with the pie. You know how much sugar are in those things?" Castiel countered in a blush.

"But it's cherry, my favorite," Dean muttered.

"Jus' teasin'. Firefighters gotta treat themselves once in a while, right? Besides, you seem like the type who'd rather choose pie than cake. If I were you, I'd probably choose the chocolate cake," Castiel told.

"What's wrong with pie?" Dean asked sadly.

"Nothing. I'd rather chew on something light and fluffy instead of something hard and crusty," Castiel gulped.

Dean chuckled, "Goddamit, Cas! You're so fucking adorable. Everything that you do just makes me tingle."

Castiel set his second burger down on his plate. He looked Dean in the eyes with scarlet red cheeks. All he could see was green, the truth.

"Umm…I just really want to say something to you, but I can't seem to find the right words. I'll try, though." There was a pause. "Cas, both of us just can't be friends. It's sort of been bothering me all day. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm in another world. You are poison, and it feels like you have some kind of supernatural power in you that lure people in. I know it's too soon, but I think I'm deeply in love with you. You just give me an exciting feeling that makes me feel different, extraordinary, and invincible. And since last night, I can't get you out of my head. I want you, Cas. I want to be more than just friends. I want us to be official right now. Whaddya say?"

Castiel burst into tears. Dean was confused. _Nice job, Winchester. You knew it was too soon._ Castiel kept on crying for another 30 seconds. Dean groaned in annoyance.

"Cas, look I'm sorry. I knew it was too soon, but I just can't fight the feeling anymore. I want you," Dean sobbed.

Castiel got out of his seat and stood in front of Dean, who also got up. He rubbed his eyes dry; then he kissed Dean on the lips for literally two minutes. The two didn't care if they were in public. Everyone would just mind their own business and parents would cover their children's eyes. The people didn't matter, they only did. Who needed a date to make things official? Finally, a security guard approached them and asked them to take their make-out session somewhere else. The two grabbed their shopping bags and left the mall. Dean never had a chance to eat, but Castiel's lips fed him with love and the taste of pickles.


	6. Destiel

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know it has been almost a month since that last time I updated, but I have been so busy with school. This coming April will also be another busy month, so please bear with me. The whole updating on Mondays was a joke; instead I will update whenever I can. Anyways, I'm here and I've come to give you guys another long chapter, so please enjoy.

* * *

Dean opened the door. He smiled as he saw Ruby. It was 4:17 pm, and he still didn't know what to wear for the date. All he wanted was to have the perfect date with Cas, but he didn't want to look foolish by trying too hard.

"Dude, hell no!" Ruby responded to Dean's clothes. He wore a tuxedo that was improperly worn. He also had wet hair and work shoes on top of that.

Dean frowned, "I know I look ridiculous. You've got to help me; I've only got an hour," he begged.

"First of all, you're going on a date, not a wedding. Secondly, you need to know how to put a bowtie on. Also, your hair is a fucking mess. One tip, work shoes don't go well with a tux. You need a makeover, fast!" Ruby explained.

"But I tried my best," Dean pouted.

"Well, you tried too damn hard. Come on, let's go to your room," Ruby answered. She grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled him towards his room.

Ruby emptied her bag. It contained a hair dryer, comb, gel, and breath mints. She ordered Dean to take a seat in front of the mirror, and then she plugged the hairdryer in.

"Do you really think my breath smells bad?" Dean asked as he grabbed the package of mints. Spearmint was his favorite.

"No, but you probably want to be careful after dinner," Ruby said. She started to dry Dean's wet hair. It seemed like he only got out of the shower. As soon as it was all dried up, the two walked over to the closet to find some clothes.

"What do you think I should wear?" Dean asked. Ruby rummaged through the hangers and folded clothes.

"You may want to wear something you like, relaxed. Also, you may want to spice it up a bit with some accessories. Cas probably doesn't want you to look uncomfortable. The date's supposed to be fun and cute, not stressful and suggestive," Ruby suggested.

Dean nodded. He took a blue shirt out, and Ruby smiled. Dean did have some taste, and Ruby was glad. If he wanted to make the relationship work, he had to make decisions for himself.

"That's a cute shirt, but you have to be careful with your approach. We could make it casual by wearing jeans or semi-formal by wearing trousers," Ruby warned.

Dean thought of the decisions for a minute. In the end, he decided put the jeans on. Ruby said that Cas would not like him to feel nervous or uncomfortable. Jeans were more for Dean. He could pull off trousers, but Cas would look better in them. One way or another, Cas would still think he'd look good.

"Good choice," Ruby mentioned. "But it has to be black jeans because all of your blue jeans ain't gonna work."

Dean set the shirt and jeans down on his bed; then he sat back down in front of the mirror so Ruby could style his hair. Ruby smirked. Everything was going well, but would his hair obey? She ran her hands through his scalp to look for hints. Before becoming a firefighter, Ruby went to beauty school for two years. Her mother forced her to since she was a hairdresser. She never liked it, so she dropped out, which caused her mother grief.

"I've got an idea," Ruby said. "Instead of your old, boring flat hair, why don't we spike your hair up for a change? You'd look hot in it, and Cas would drool. You have a pretty face, you know. You should consider spicing up your style."

"Fine. Just don't mess it up," Dean warned.

"I went to beauty school for two years. I'm pretty sure I can spike a man's hair," Ruby argued. She grabbed what seemed to be gel to Dean, but it couldn't have been gel because it looked like cream.

Dean felt as if he was at a salon. He'd giggle once in a while because Ruby tickled his head with soft movements. All he knew was she used a lot of hairspray. When she finished, Dean was shocked. Ruby was one hell of a stylist. She probably should've stayed in beauty school because with a talent like hers, she could start her own salon.

Dean tried to touch his hair, but speedy Ruby slapped it hard. He groaned in pain.

"What the hell?" Dean snarled. He glared at Ruby with a darker shade of green.

"You ain't gonna mess up my masterpiece. If it itches one bit, you're not going to touch it," Ruby commanded.

"Now you make me want to scratch my head. I miss my old hair!" he whined as he got up.

Dean slowly took his tux off, now leaving him only in his boxers. Ruby's eyes went wide as she examined Dean. Dean snapped his fingers in front of Ruby's fascinated face to get her attention back.

"Oh I'm so sorry Dean. Tell me, have you ever posed for a calendar? If yes, I think you were July because you're as hot as the summer sun."

"First of all, I have a boyfriend. Secondly, no one has ever asked me to pose, but if I were ever to be one a calendar, I would be January, cold and afraid," Dean reminded.

Ruby looked down looking guilty. Dean put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. She looked up at Dean and smiled; then he pulled her for a hug.

"He's out there. You just need to find harder," Dean said.

"Thanks, Dean. You're just plain awesome."

After the drama, Dean put his shirt on together with the black jeans and grey socks. Then, he wore a pair of black converse sneakers. Ruby ran to the closet one last time to spice things up. She got a grip on a dark grey blazer and body spray.

"Don't you have any cologne?" she asked as she rummaged Dean's closet once more.

"No. We have to hustle because I still need to buy Cas something," Dean replied.

"Sorry. Here, this would look cute on you. You should put some of this, too," Ruby said as she handed the two things to Dean.

Dean put the blazer on, and then he sprayed a decent amount of body spray. Ruby smiled at Dean. He looked handsome, and his toned body was somewhat exposed from the shirt.

"Thanks, Ruby! I look so much better than 15 minutes ago."

"No problem, Dean that's what friends are for. I'm so happy for you, too. You're back in business again. The last time you had a real date was two years ago with that paramedic bastard."

Dean nodded and smiled. "Thanks again, but I gotta go now. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Ruby alone in Dean's apartment.

* * *

Before picking up Castiel, Dean went to a store to buy some flowers and chocolate. It sounded cheesy, but he just wanted Cas to be happy, and flowers might just set the mood up. As he drove to Cas' apartment, nerves shot through his system and sweat started to form in his hands, forehead, neck, and armpits.

_Okay, Dean. You need to calm the fuck down. You don't want Cas to see you all sweaty and yucky. Hell no!_

Finally, Dean reached Cas' apartment. He parked the impala around the corner; then he walked up to Cas' apartment door. He knocked on the door with his left hand; his right hand was carrying the flowers and chocolate. Dean heard footsteps approaching the door. His heart started to beat at 1000 mph.

Cas opened the door. Dean's jaw dropped at the sight. Cas swore he also saw Dean's crotch go bigger. Speechless, have Cas the gifts.

"Aww this is so sweet. Valentine's Day isn't 'til another 4 months though," Cas acknowledged.

Castiel honestly didn't try hard to pull his outfit off. His hair was worn properly. The sides and the back were shorter than the middle layer, which was somewhat consistently pushed up with the very tip slightly spiked. He wore a white long-sleeved Henley shirt with the sleeves halfway up to the elbow. Also, he had greyish-black trousers on. Lastly, he also had grey dress shoes. It only got better for Dean. The thing that made Cas' outfit extra sexy were the suspenders. Red striped with grey did the trick. On top of everything, he had cologne on, the smell of sex.

"Wow, Cas! You look stunning. Simple clothes, but so sexy. God, sometimes I wish I was you," Dean complimented.

Cas blushed at the comment. "Thanks, Dean. You look great as well. I'm just so pumped up about tonight."

Dean kissed Cas firmly on the lips before Cas invited him inside for some relaxation time.

Bela was in the kitchen, making herself supper. Dean remembered the place from a few days ago. It seemed as if the memory was just earlier that morning

"Cas," she said, "is that Dean with you?"

Bela entered the living room to witness what was going on. She smiled at the sight of Dean.

"Lookin' good Dean! I'm sure you two are going to have a great time."

"Thank you, Bela" Dean replied.

"You know I'm so proud of you, Cas. This is probably the first date you've had for months. I got this feeling that Dean could be the one, and I think you two make a cute couple. It feels like you two are destined to be together, so I came up with a name for your pair," Bela speeched.

"What is it?" Cas asked eagerly.

"Destiel. Get it? It's catchy and it's only two letters away from the word destiny," she answered.

"That is so lame, Bels, but I admit it's kind of cute," Cas replied.

"You may want to get going because it's like 5 minutes to 5," Bela pointed out.

"Oh shit! We better get going. See ya later, Bela!" Dean exclaimed. He quickly grabbed Cas' hand, which made him wince a bit. Dean could be taking things too fast, but Cas liked it so it wasn't a big of a deal. He then opened the door, letting Cas go out first.

"What a gentleman," Bela said to herself softly. Then, the door closed gently.

* * *

Dean opened the car door for Cas, who was blushing. He got in and sat down; then Dean shut door.

"Ready to go, baby?" Dean asked with a grin on his face. There were nerves, but it seemed to disappear because Cas was right beside him.

"I've been ready since the day I met you. Drive me wherever. I don't care because it will be amazing!" Cas cheered.

Dean put the impla to drive. During the drive, Dean couldn't focus on the road because he'd occasionally glance at Cas' gleaming radiance. The beauty wasn't completely present though because Cas wore a pair of aviator sunglasses that protected his sparkly, blue eyes from the cloud-covered bright sun.

Cas looked toward Dean's direction with a smirk. He asked, "Can you give me a clue where we're going?"

"We're almost there, beautiful. Just hold on tight for another 5 minutes," Dean said, trying not to look at Cas.

Dean parked the car in front of Jean's Garden, one of the city's finest restaurants.

Cas took his glasses off in awe. "Jean's Temple! You have got to be kidding me. I can't go in there, it's too damn expensive."

"It's on me, Cas. You don't have to pay a single penny. Let's just have an awesome night, alright?" Dean assured.

Cas nodded. The two got out of the car and entered the restaurant to get their reserved table. The lady escorted the two to their table, and Dean grabbed a hold of Cas' chair and offered him the seat like a gentleman.

"Thanks, Dean but you gotta stop doing this because it's just too much," Cas mentioned.

"Too much what?" Dean asked while he started to look at the menu.

"I haven't been to a fancy restaurant in ages, and I look absurd," Cas pointed out.

"Nonsense! You look fantastic, Cas! You don't need to wear a suit to get in a restaurant like this. Hell, you can just wear ragged clothes and you'd look fantastic," Dean spat out.

Cas shed a tear. Dean stared at Cas' slightly red eyes with concern. _What did you do, Winchester. God, stop messing things up_.

Cas got ahead. "It's not you, Dean. Well, it is you. No one has ever called me beautiful."

Relief ran through Dean. He smiled at the comment, and then he got out of his chair to plant a kiss on Cas' lips.

"Not in public, Dean" Cas whispered. He looked around the place and made sure no one looked.

Dean chuckled. He looked back at his menu and continued to browse for food.

The waitress approached Deana nd Cas' table. Dean ordered lobster that was fresh in season. Cas planned to have what Dean was having, but he realized that 2 orders of lobster would be too expensive. So instead, he had a good, old-fashioned steak. Besides, Cas did love his meat.

The 25 minute wait for the food was full of small talk and constant silence. _You're on a date, Winchester. You gotta say something else other than: "Why do you like it well-done?"_

The last 7 minutes of the wait seemed to be better than the first 7. Dates were supposed to be fun and charming, not quiet and boring.

"This is awkward," Cas said, making him break the silence. "We're acting like the people here: poised and mature."

"I'm so sorry, Cas. It's just that I don't know what to say to you. I'm with you, but I just don't nat you to leave because of me," Dean apologized.

"And why would I leave you?" Cas mentioned.

"I don't know. I just have a tendency to say the wrong thing, and I don't want to offend you in any way," Dean answered.

Cas nodded in understanding. "We're in a relationship because we want each other. I don't want this to feel scary and awkward, and I most certainly don't want you to be uncomfortable. I don't care if you ask me a million questions because that's where most conversations start. Earlier, you said you'd like to know me. If you want to, go ahead, I'm your boyfriend for crying out loud! Think of this as a friendship with a lot more and stronger affection."

After Cas' little speech, the food got placed on Deana and Cas' table. Dean smiled at Cas, who was starting to devour his steak. He couldn't help but giggle at Cas' cuteness and manliness at the same time.

Cas looked up at Dean with his mouth full. "What?" he muffled. "Think I don't notice you stare at me for the past 10 minutes while I eat my food. Very smooth Dean."

Dean chortled, "You're so fucking adorable I just want to pinch your cheeks."

The two smiled and ate their food. After 20 minutes, the waitress came back to get what the boys wanted for dessert.

"Any apple pie?" Dean shot out quickly.

"Yes, sir. How much would you like?" she asked politely.

"I'll take and pay for the whole damn thing," Dean said as he browsed his wallet for his credit card. "Make it extra tasty!"

"Thank you, sir. Your pie will take another 20 minutes if that's okay," she said.

Dean nodded. Cas laughed at Deanbecause he just bought a whole pie. Dean gave Cas his "it's a fucking pie" face.

As soon as Dean grabbed the specially wrapped pie 15 minutes later, he paid and tipped for the meal.

"The food was fucking delicious," Dean pointed out to the waitress who said thank you.

She ripped off the receipt and handed it to Dean before saying: "Have a great rest of your date!"

* * *

After a great dinner at Jean's Temple, Dean and Cas were surprised by the pouring rain outside. The smell of early October rain sent a nutty aroma that soothed the Cas' nose.

"Mother nature," Dean said. "She's nothing but a fucking bitch."

Cas shivered as soon as he stepped outside the restaurant. Charming as he was, Dean gave Cas his blazer to keep him slightly warm.

"You don't have to do this, Dean. You'll need it more than I do," Cas countered.

"No, you are cold and you'll my blazer on. Besides, a smaller man like you needs to get as much heat as possible," Dean commanded as he helped Cas the coat on.

The coat was a size or two larger than Cas', but it did the trick. Dean chuckled at Cas' sight. He looked so tiny and cute with the coat on.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked.

"Nothing. You're just so fucking cute," Dean replied. He pulled Cas into a quick kiss in the rain. The two cut the drama, and they ran towards the impala to get a bit of warmth. Dean positioned the car back on the road, driving to God knows where.

"Is our date over?" Cas asked.

"Hell no! It's only a little bit after 7. We are gonna have a blast tonight, I promise. The rain ain't gonna ruin it," Dean confirmed.

"So where are we going now?"

"Somewhere not too fancy. It's probably the upper class and neat freak's worst nightmare."

Dean parked the car far away from what seemed to be a bowling alley. Dean grabbed an umbrella and handed it over to Cas so he got it the second he exited the car. The two shared one umbrella as they walked a good 400 meters. For a Wednesday night, the bowling alley sure looked full.

The second the two entered the alley Cas hugged Dean tightly for some warmth. He agreed with Dean that he wasn't bowling for two reasons: dirty shoes and terrible bowling skills. The last time Cas bowled was two Christmases ago with Adam and a couple friends. He scored an average of 85 while the others scored between 190 and 220.

Dean got a pair of bowling shoes and sat down with Cas on a lane that wasn't full. Cas looked at Dean with disgust. He wondered how he could wear sweaty, unsanitary shoes.

"Are you sure you don't want to bowl?" Dean asked for the fourth time. "You're missing out! You don't have to be the best bowler in town, you know!"

Cas shook his head again. He'd rather watch his sexy boyfriend kick ass. The new set of competition was beginning in 5 minutes. A player represented each lane, and luckily Dean's lane only consisted of a teenage girl, Cas, and old man, so Dean was obviously the best player.

Dean got 7 strikes out of the 8 rounds the alley played. Overall, he played the highest, which was awesome. Cas, the girl, and the old man jumped in victory. They each received a free meal from McDonald's and a 40% discount at Macy's.

"Great job, Dean. You're a champ!" Cas cheered in great excitement. He was urged to give him a hug and kiss, but he wasn't comfortable about PDA. Instead, he just patted Dean's shoulder.

Dean went back in front to bowl some more. His first shot at the pins was yet another strike. Surprised by his athleticism, Cas stood up and attempted to jump at Dean and give him a huge kiss. But seconds after he stood up, a group of girls approached Dean and complimented his bowling skills. Cas immediately sat back down on his chair; then he started to fidget with his fingers with a frown. Dean was _his_. No one could separate them, but he realized that Dean would not accommodate any of the girls because he was a) gay and b) taken.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the teenage girl blurted.

Cas nodded. She looked back at him with a cold stare. "What are you doing? You ain't gonna let those whores steal your man, are ya?"

Cas didn't move an inch. He just gave the girl a blank stare. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"It was in the eyes. You gotta get your man back. Those bitches won't leave until he does. I know them bitches because we live in the same sorority. They bring home men once in a while and moan their heads off. Fucking sluts. I want to chop their heads off if I could," the teenage girl complained.

There was a short pause. "Oh I'm Krissy Chambers by the way," she extended her arm and Cas shook it. "If you're not going up there, I will. You gotta toughen up, dude. You can't just sit around here and do nothing."

Krissy went up to the girls and explained the whole Destiel situation. "Listen up, you hoes! Mr. Pretty Face here is taken. You see that dude in the blazer over by that old man? Yeah that's his BOYFRIEND!"

"You're a homo!" a girl said directly at Dean. "Why are gays always hotter than straight men?"

The girls marched away from Dean. Cas noticed the glare they gave him.

"I'm sorry, man," Krissy apologized. "Those were Lisa and her slutty bunch."

Dean nodded thank you to Krissy. He was scared and clueless. Telling someone you were gay right off the bat was not Dean's thing. He walked over to Cas and grabbed him on the wrist and pulled him to do some bowling.

"What the hell, Dean? I thought I wasn't gonna bowl," Cas complained. Then, Dean kissed him.

"I don't want anyone to flirt with me no more, so you're going to be here by my side. You're going to bowl and I'm gonna teach you how," Dean explained. He grabbed a ball and placed it properly on Cas' hand. He firmly grabbed his right arm and swung it properly to get the correct aim. Lisa and her group glared back again, and they rolled their eyes away.

Cas blushed. He released the ball, and he surprisingly got a strike. "Thanks, Dean. You're the best bowling teacher ever!"

* * *

After two and a half hours of bowling, Cas started to get the hang of bowling. In fact, he placed third on a bowling competition. From then, he scored an average of 160. Also, Dean taught Krissy how to be a better bowler. She was good, but she was alright. Dean was a great bowling teacher. Dean was good at anything physical. He could easily be a high school gym teacher if he wanted to.

Cas' feet started to sore from bowling because he bowled in dress shoes. His clothes were inappropriate for bowling, but he was doing great. Cas fired another bowl. This time he only hit two pins. He tripped. "Dean, I'm getting really sore. I think it's time to go."

"I think you're right. We've been here for almost three hours," Dean mentioned.

Dean and Cas waved goodbye to Krissy and made their way to the reception. Dean handed his shoes in, and they headed out the alley. It was still pouring hard, but this time, the wind was being a bitch. Cas tried to open the umbrella, but it flew away.

"You're right, Dean. Mother nature is a bitch!" Cas grunted.

Cas tripped again, but luckily Dean caught him just in time. He decided to carry Cas on the way to the parked car. His weight slightly shifted onto Dean's body, and it reminded him of the first time he met Cas. They were getting soaked in the rain, but it was worth it. The two had a blast that night and they wished the night never ended.

As soon as the two reached the impala, Dean carried Cas in only one arm. He used the other arm to open the passenger's side door.

"Dean, it's okay I got it," Cas insisted. He pushed against Dean's built chest to get down. Then, Cas got on his toes to kiss Dean lovingly. "Thank you for carrying me."

Dean nodded; then he opened the door wide open so Cas could get in with no hassle. He gently closed the door, and then he looked at his reflection in the puddle in front of him. His hair was out of style and drenched, but he still looked handsome. _Yes! Castiel had fun._

Dean got inside the car, and he saw Cas wiping himself dry with a dirty towel that he used to wipe the car windows. He also heard the radio starting to play a slow, pop tune. He laughed at Cas because not only the towel was drying him, but it was also putting grease on his face.

"What's so funny, Dean?" Cas asked. He looked confused.

"You're so cute when you're naïve," Dean smirked. "Give me that! I want to get greased up, too."

Cas gave the towel to Dean. As he was wiping himself, Cas took his shoes and socks off and he started to massage his feet by himself. Dean stared at Cas' little feet. They were red and sore.

"Cas, baby what happened?" Dean worried.

"It's just a bit sore from bowling," Cas assured.

"I'm so sorry, Cas. This is my fault. Hey, I should massage your feet as an apology. What do you say?" Dean offered. Cas did want a foot massage, so he didn't hesitate to say yes.

"Yeah, that would be great! Oh, and let's eat some of the pie you brought from the restaurant."

Dean flinched in excitement. "Fuck yes! Say, how about we eat some pie; then I'll give you your foot massage."

Cas crawled to back seat and grabbed the nicely wrapped apple pie. He took the packaging off, and then he grabbed some of the forks they gave them. Dean immediately stabbed his fork in the middle of pie, giving him the larger piece.

Cas grabbed a small portion of the pie with the fork, and then he licked it slowly. He licked it gently up and down, which caused Dean to stare at him for a few moments. He then slowly sucked a little bit of the portion until he chucked it right in to his mouth. Dean's cock started to grow bigger. Cas was such a tease and he couldn't help it anymore.

"Oh, baby you're so beautiful," Dean groaned. He watched Cas suck the fork that time. He licked the filling off, and he began to suck it continuously. He would also occasionally slide the sharp tip of the fork across his tongue, leaving the fork watered with saliva.

"My feet may be tired, but I still have the energy to love you," Cas moaned seductively. He took his suspenders off, followed by his shirt. He then shifted his body over to Dean and kissed him lazily. He could also feel Dean's growing cock right through his balls.

The two broke apart. "Do you want to do this in the backseat?" Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

"Fuck yes!" Dean answered quietly, which caused Cas to grin.

Cas crawled back to the backseat of the car. He pushed all the cluttered stuff to the floor. Dean climbed on top of Castiel. He unbuttoned his shirt to take it off, and then he kissed Cas passionately. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth. The smell of Cas' minty breath turned him on in so many ways.

"I love you, Castiel. I know it seems too fast, but I can't help it. I am in love," Dean panted. Cas kissed him back at the comment as he heard the raindrops falling on the car roof. Everything was perfect. The street lamp, the wetness, the rain, and the song made everything feel secure for the two, as if they were the last people on Earth.

"This song could be our song, Cas because it says everything about us. I don't really mind standing in the rain if it involves you. I will cherish you and love you no matter how hard the situation could be. Because you will be loved forever, Castiel, and I would never leave you." Then, the two spent the majority of the rainy night in the car, making love.


	7. Heart Attack

**A/N: **So I decided to change the summary of this fic. It will give you hints of what's going to happen in the next few chapters and it will give you the whole idea of the story. To all the people who view and read this fic, I want to thank you. But please review! I want to hear your thoughts, and I will respond to most of them. Anyway, here is chapter 7.

Dean woke up at the sound of his alarm clock going off. It read 6:30 am, and he had an hour to get ready for his first day of work. It had been over a month since the last time he went to work, and it was stressful to break the routine of sleeping in because Dean _loved_ his sleep. Chief Henricksen thought it would be a good idea to give Dean a one month leave from the whole Benny tragedy. Plus, Dean never had an annual leave since his first year at the station.

Also, it had been three weeks since Destiel became official. Over those weeks, the two got to know each other better and things couldn't have been better. Yet, Dean felt as if he still didn't know who Castiel was because he refused to talk about his personal life and childhood. But other than that, they would go to the movies, nightclubs, arcades, and occasionally Cas would take Dean down to the strip club and perform himself. It seemed as if Cas was the only person he could think of the moment he woke up since he'd send him good morning texts.

**Morning, gorgeous ;)**

Dean pushed the send, and then he got out of bed to get his casual uniform out. He remembered wearing his pants, suspenders, and SFD t-shirt from last month. The pair of pants he grabbed was the same ones he wore _the night_, the night that changed everything in both good and bad. Dean tried to shake the memory off, but luckily his phone vibrated, which signalled Cas' reply.

**Morning, Dean. Good luck on your first day back. I love you :)**

Dean smiled at Cas' text. It was nice to hear him wishing him luck after all the chaos that brought them together.

**I love you, too, baby. Hope you have a nice day! ;)**

Dean smiled even wider as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He was deeply in love with Cas, and he could easily go in public and proclaim his love for Cas using a megaphone. As Dean was taking his shower, the water pouring out reminded him of their first date. The rainy weather made them soaked and cold. But after all that cheesy drama, they enjoyed each other's warmth in the impala as they made love for the second time. Dean also sang their song in his sexy, baritone voice that Cas adored. They once already sang their song at the bar's open mic night and the crowd loved their performance because they were just perfect, in tune, in sync.

"I DON'T MIND SPENDING EVERYDAY, OUT ON YOUR CORNER IN THE POURING RAIN!" Dean sang with his full voice. He didn't care if he woke his neighbor up because he was an asshole anyways.

As soon as Dean got out of the shower, all dried up, he noticed that Cas decided not to reply back on his text, which was absolutely fine with him. He then put his clothes on, which reminded him of the morning of _the night_ in which Andy picked him up because his baby still needed repair.

For the past month, Dean hung out with Bela, Cas, and sometimes Adam. His colleagues must've been worried sick about him and his condition, but all was well. Dean got out of his room all good lookin' and he prepared himself some cereal and instant coffee. Mondays weren't the best, but hey the week will pass by. Everything seemed to be normal to Dean at that point: a job, friends, and a boyfriend that was _crazy_ for him. Cas was somewhat overly attached to Dean because of his texting every hour routine, except for the hours of 12-5 am. Dean found it cute for the most part, but sometimes it got pretty annoying. In any way, Dean wouldn't be obsessed with Castiel because he knew what his priorities were.

_It's your first day back, Winchester. Your parents are proud of you. Things are getting better for you, and everything seems to be normal. Normal, it doesn't get any better than that. You better get ass out of here, Winchester, before you get any later!_

Dean got out of his apartment; then he approached his car. He started the engine, and he surprisingly heard the single Cas bought at the mall on the radio that was still on the pop station. Since Dean had dated Castiel, he started listening to shitty pop music, which he thought wasn't that bad because they were catchy.

"YOU'LL BE THE PRINCE, AND I'LL BE THE PRINCESS. IT'S A LOVE STORY BABY JUST SAY YES!" Dean belted out at the top of his lungs, looking like a total fool inside his car. If normal Sam saw him at that moment he would be like, "Dude, could you be more gay?" And Dean would be like, "Yes, in fact I am the gayest guy in the world." Then, the two would laugh, but that couldn't happen anymore because Sam was locked up in the asylum until his condition calms down a bit more.

If there was anyone who was gayer than Dean, that would be Castiel. Nobody could compare to the way he acts and thinks. The way he strutted his ass when he walked just made Dean's cock hard. _God, Castiel, you beautiful creature. I can hear you singing this song right now, and I want to say that I will be your Romeo, if that's what you truly want. I would do anything to make our love stronger and better. _

At that moment, Dean realized that he was starting to get obsessed with Castiel. The name Castiel just made him smile. He remembered that Cas told him that he was named after an angel. Maybe his mother was right that angels are really watching him over. With that in mind, maybe Bela was right too. Maybe Destiel was destined, meant to be. Dean realized that he hadn't put the car to drive yet since he was singing "Love Story" for nearly three minutes. It was 7:17 am, and Dean had to be in the firehouse in less than 15 minutes, which would be bad for his reputation because he always had perfect attendance, except that he took a month off, which was fairly acceptable leave.

* * *

Dean parked his car at the edge of the firehouse's small parking lot. He saw truck 12 outside, as clean as a whistle. Kevin must've hired the specialists to inspect and clean the truck. Dean felt the chilly, autumn breeze underneath the shining sun that stroke his eyes. Dean jogged towards the front the door. He looked at his old watch and it read 7:29 am. Just in time.

As soon as Dean entered the firehouse, it was empty and quiet. He wondered were the others were because Henricksen and Ruby's shifts started as early as 5 am. He went to the locker room and emptied the contents of his full knapsack into his locker. His locker number was 18, a special number for Dean. He met Castiel during _the night_, September 18th, Castiel's birthday was the 18th of March, and that was the age in which Dean had his first boyfriend and it was also the age in which he lost his virginity. He brought a portrait of Castiel and stuck it on the door. He smiled at the photo and he continued to get his things settled down in his empty locker that hadn't been touched for over a month. But Dean had enough of thinking about Castiel because he was at work.

Dean exited the empty locker and still found himself alone in the garage. _Where the hell are the others?_ Dean browsed the entire firehouse top to bottom and there was still no sign of the others. He started to freak out because no one ever left him hanging around the firehouse all alone by himself. But suddenly, he saw a note on the kitchen fridge.

It read: "Hey, Winchester. You might be wondering where we are right now. If you are, we got called down for a case at 7:09 am, and I want you to be patient. I know it's your first day, but an emergency is an emergency and we couldn't refuse, DUH! Henricksen forced me to write this note, and I hated him for that. Okay, well, I hope to see you soon!" –Andy.

Dean sighed in disappointment. But whatever! He still got to see them in around 15 minutes because it had been over half an hour since the case started. Unless, the case was a big one, which he hoped wasn't the case. Bored as he was, he decided to take out his phone and text Cas what was going on.

**Hey, Cas! I miss you already.**

Seconds after the text, Dean received a reply.

**Hello, Dean. Listen, I gotta go do something at work. Can you just text me later. Thanks. :)**

With that, the tables were turned. Dean was now the obsessed boyfriend and Cas was now the one who was getting annoyed by the texts. _Dammit! Now I'm the crazy boyfriend._

It had been 15 minutes since Dean started his shift, and there was still no sign of the others. He thought that all he needed was some fresh air, so he slowly walked outside. The walk seemed so long, and Dean's legs were getting tired from walking up and down the firehouse.

When he opened the front door, he was surprised to see everyone. He sort of knew it was coming. Everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" like it was Dean's birthday, but it wasn't. Andy was blowing hard on his noisemaker, Pam and Henricksen were holding balloons and joining the cheer, Kevin and a random stranger were holding a banner that said "WELCOME BACK, WINCHESTER!", and the rest of the staff like the receiver and the security joined the cheer by making some more noise. Lastly, there was Ruby and she held a huge cake that said the same thing as the banner. Dean's heart melted at the sweetness of his colleagues.

"Aw, you guys! You shouldn't have," Dean sobbed. "I don't know what to say other than thank you. You guys have been so supportive of me since the start of my career. You guys are kind of like my second family. I know this past month has been very hard for me, but I really appreciate all of your texts and phone calls."

Ruby handed the cake over to Pam, and she hugged Dean, who had tears streaming down his face. He cried because he missed the crew so much that he couldn't help but burst into tears. Again, he heart Sam's voice inside his head saying: "Seriously, dude. Could you be any gayer?" He shook the thought out of his system, and gave in to the group hug Ruby started.

After the long hug, the crew brought Dean to the garden where Nate, the janitor was making burgers and hotdogs. Dean dried his tears and smiled. He sat down on the picnic bench with Ruby, Pam, and Andy; then he chatted, ate, and continued the celebration.

At one point, Henricksen approached the table to talk to Dean. He shook his hand and said, "Nice to have you back, Winchester. If you think you need a break or a day off, just ask me because I'm your new boss now. The department and I talked about you being promoted to fire captain. You are no longer just a fireman, and that means you are your best friend's boss."

Dean was shocked and happy at the same time. He had been waiting for 4 years for this to happen, and this was it. Sure, he wanted to become the chief someday, but for now it was good enough.

"Chief, I don't know what to say," Dean grinned. Since he was the deer in the headlights, his body told him to hug the chief, so he did. He hugged him tightly that he almost choked, but it was for a good cause. Dean couldn't be any happier.

"Chief, I will never betray you. You can count on me," Dean assured.

"I know you won't, Winchester. And since you are promoted, you get the first job of the day, which is welcoming and familiarizing Ms. Cohen's 2nd grade class to the firehouse and fire safety," Henricksen commanded.

"It doesn't bother me, chief," Dean uttered. He ran back to the picnic bench with a grin that everyone noticed.

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"I just got promoted as captain, so that makes me your boss," Dean bragged like a kid getting a star from class.

"That's great, Dean," Ruby congratulated as she grabbed another slice of cake. Then, Dean nodded thank you. Seconds later, the stranger from earlier came and sat down beside Ruby.

"Hey, guys. Do you mind if I join?" he said. He was a tall black man who had strong features and muscles. The sound of his voice was so deep and sinister that it freaked Dean out the first time heard it.

"No, not at all," Andy answered. "Oh, Dean this is Raphael. He was filling in for you when you were gone, but he's part of the team now because we just lost Benny and we needed to replace him."

Dean shook his hand, and hell, he was _strong_. He could easily lift a ton of bricks by himself. Dean smirked at him and said hello, welcoming him to the firehouse. It had only been 2 weeks since he started, and it looked like he liked the firehouse and the people.

"Raffy, you no longer need to look up to chief because Dean here will be our new boss as of today," Pam pointed out. Then, Raphael looked at Dean, who smiled back.

"Have you seen my Jake yet, Raffy?" Andy asked with excitement.

"No, he's not here yet," he replied.

"Jake's coming!" Dean exclaimed. Dean and Jake were friends since the day Dean met Andy. It was him and Andy who helped Dean get into training school since Uncle Bobby didn't have the enough money to get Dean into training school.

"Baby, you didn't tell me Jake was coming. I fucking love that dude!" Pam sputtered.

"I'm sorry, baby if I didn't tell you," Andy apologized. In return, he kissed her, which turned to a small make-out session until Ruby cleared her throat to signal its end. Dean and Raphael broke into laughter.

"So how's Jake doing?" Dean asked. "The last time I heard from him was last year, and that was when he got out of the army."

"He's doing great! Actually he's going to get married this December to some chick named Ava. They met at the bar he worked 10 months ago. He actually works at a bar here in Seattle. He and Ava just moved here last week, so he decided to come visit us," Andy told.

Dean looked determined and asked, "Is there by any chance he works at the Crescent Moon?"

"No, I think he works at Lulu's," Andy said. "Why did you ask?"

"Just curious," Dean answered. His phone vibrated for the 3rd time in the past hour. It had to be Cas, but Dean was at work and he couldn't accommodate. And, Cas was starting to get in his nerves; he had been calling and texting Dean numerous of times.

"Excuse me, guys. Uh, it seems that the students have arrived," Dean observed.

"Have fun!" Pam said sarcastically.

* * *

Dean entered the garage, and found Ms. Cohen, the teacher and her 2nd grade class, which consisted of 17 kids. Ms. Cohen reminded Dean of someone he knew because she wore an elegant suit, she had long, blonde hair, and she had huge, green eyes that were staring at Dean.

The kids politely took a seat in front of Dean; then Ms. Cohen shushed them and said, "Quiet." The way she said it sounded similar to Bela's. Hell, she could be Bela herself, but she wasn't. God, Cas was running through Dean's head again. Since the day had started Cas had always been on his mind and he couldn't erase him out. But again, he was at work and he didn't want to let Henricksen down.

"Hello, kids. I am firefighter Winchester, and today I'm going to teach you about fire safety," Dean said in his teacher-like voice.

A kid grunted, "Safety is boring. Can we go inside the truck instead?" The whole class agreed by saying, "Yeah!"

"Jason, Mr. Winchester is trying to do his job here. Why don't you listen and pay attention!" Ms. Cohen commented.

Dean had never been good with the kids, but he did like the kids playing around the truck because it reminded of him as a child. "I agree with you, Jason. I used to love going inside the trucks when I was a kid, but we are not doing that until later. I know fire safety is a boring topic, but it is one of the most important things everyone has to know. Fire is dangerous, and if you play with them, you could start a fire that could kill you and your loved ones."

The presentation had been running for about over an hour, and Dean was doing great. He got all the kids hooked up on fire safety, which was unusual. He talked about the usual things, but he did it in a humorous way, which the kids loved. Then, he took the kids to truck 12 and they played around with the tools and sirens. There even came a time he took them for a quick ride around the city. Also, he let the kids play with the hoses and fire extinguishers. Every time Dean taught kids, they always seemed to have a blast. The last 10 minutes of the presentation was the well-known question and answer segment. As soon as Dean proposed the opportunity, all of the kids raised their hands. _Curious kids. _

Some of the questions the kids asked Dean were stupid such as, "Why do you have such big muscles?" There were also questions that required certain answers. Also, there was a girl who asked Dean a very personal question about his family and kids, which he didn't have.

Lastly, a girl asked, "How do you save lives, Mr. Winchester? Because in movies they easily just put out a fire like it's just counting up to 3."

Dean froze. The girl phrased it the same way Cas did at the hospital. Again, Cas was getting in Dean's way. He had been stuck in his head for so long now. Suddenly, his phone vibrated again for the 5th time that day. The class blankly stared at Dean.

Dean stood still for a moment until a kid blurted, "Are you going to answer your phone, Mr. Winchester?"

"Yeah, I probably should," Dean said. "I will get back to your question later, sweetie. All of you can just sit and chat for about 2 minutes. I'll be right back."

Dean went to the kitchen to get some privacy and quiet. He apologized to Ms. Cohen, but she realized that the call might be an emergency.

Dean answered, "Dammit, Cas! I'm at work! You just interrupted me in the middle of answering a little girl's question."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dean. It's just that I can't stop thinking of you," Cas replied, seductively.

"I have to admit. You have been stuck in my head since the second I got out of bed. It's kind of crazy. Say, I'll text you as soon as I'm finished with the kids, but that will be the last time you'll hear from 'til later tonight, alright?" Dean offered.

"I love you, Dean," Cas mentioned.

"I love you, too," Dean answered.

Moments later, Dean got back to the kids and answered the girl's question by mentioning different cases in which he saved people. Overall, the presentation went great, and the kids loved every single moment of it.

"Come on, kids. It's time to go! We're going to have lunch and then we'll head to the bowling alley for some fun!" Ms. Cohen said joyfully.

The kids cheered before they left and said thank you to Dean, who was shocked at the moment. Apparently, bowling reminded him of Cas, and he tried his best to get him out of his head for the rest of the day.

**Cas, you're giving me a fucking heart attack! I swear you need to get out of my head because I can't focus :(**

Dean started to tap his toes, waiting for Cas to reply.

**I'd take that as a compliment, Dean. You know, I'm completely naked right now because I'm so horny and I need you. Wanna see a picture? ;)**

Dean's cock started to harden. Talking to Cas was just making it worse, so he just decided to ignore Cas' reply. He could picture him naked and jerking off. _Okay, Winchester. He's getting in your way. Just go to the kitchen for some drinks. I'm sure a cup of coffee should erase him._

With that in mind, Dean entered the kitchen. He then saw Jake, and they hugged ever so tightly.

"Jake, man. Haven't seen you in ages! How are you doing?" Dean shrieked in happiness. He sat down in front of Jake, who was having lunch: a burger and cake slice.

"It's been great. How about you, Dean? Have you found the man of your dreams?" he inquired.

Dean stopped in astonishment. Jake was talking about Cas. He replied with, "No, not yet. But I do have a boyfriend right now."

Jake bit on his burger; then he talked with his mouth full of burger goodness. "That's great! How long have you been two dating?"

Dean started to freak out. The memory of Cas at the mall got into his head once more. The way Jake devoured his burger was the exact same way Cas did it. There even came a point where Jake's head turned into Cas', but that was all in Dean's head. He got out of his chair in fear.

Jake tilted his head in confusion, which made Dean freak out even more because that was the way Cas expressed his confusion. "Excuse me, Jake, but I need to use the restroom."

Jake shrugged and continued to enjoy his food. Dean ran out the room, and he went to the restroom to wash his face with some cold water to wake him up. After Dean finished washing and drying his face, Kevin got out of the stall and used the sink right beside him.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" he asked politely. Dean smirked, and he faced towards Kevin's direction. He thought that making small talk to someone like Kevin would erase Cas out of his mind.

"I'm awesome. Thanks for the surprise party again, it was great. How about you Kevin, how you doing? I haven't talked to you since _the night_," Dean grinned.

"Oh, my life has been everywhere this past month. You see, I met this girl a last week. Phew! She's hot as hell, and I asked her out last night and she said yes. Tonight, I'm going over to her place to 'watch a movie' I think you know where this is going," he told in a happy, quirky manner.

"So what's her name?" Dean questioned.

"Channing," Kevin replied. "Just saying her name makes me hard."

Dean chuckled. "So where did it all begin?"

Kevin dried his wet hands. "We met at this bar. It was near the outskirts of town, and it was where all the weird people hung out. So, she was the bartender there and she was the one who served me that night. God, she looked so hot in that dress she wore. Shit! I think I just turned myself on. Anyway, I was drunk and she was about to leave, so I forced her to take me home because I was in no condition for driving. Luckily, she did not hesitate. As soon as we got into her house, I kissed her and we just had some hot sex. And I'm getting it again tonight."

Dean was flabbergasted. He grimaced at Kevin, who was now confused. "Just out of curiosity, which bar did you two exactly meet at?"

"Crescent Moon, I think," Kevin answered. "Are you okay, Dean? You seem pale."

"I'm fine, Kevin. I just need some fresh air or maybe a nap," Dean stammered. But truth be told, he was anything but okay. Cas was getting into his system again. Kevin's encounter with Channing was surprisingly the same way Destiel started. Small talking with Kevin didn't help, so he just left the restroom and ran to Nolan's office, the security guard.

Nolan wasn't the player type, and all he did was look at security footage, which was boring. There was no way in hell that he would remind him of Cas.

Dean walked towards Nolan's office, and he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No response. Finally, Dean had enough and he opened the door. In all of the people in the firehouse, he didn't think that Nolan would be gay. Full of horror, Dean saw him jerking off to what seemed to be hardcore gay porn. Everything that he saw on the computer was a representation of Dean and Cas' night. Dean's eye grew wide, and he ran away as fast as he could. _Cas, get out of my head! Please, Cas! You're giving me a fucking heart attack, and all I want is to work and focus._

Dean continued to run around the firehouse like a streaker who had gone psycho. He was crying and screaming. For a moment, he thought he was going crazy like his brother, but all of the madness came to a stop when he bumped to Andy.

"Winchester, are you okay?" Andy asked. "Because Jake and Kevin told me you just walked out of them as if they were zombies or something."

"I'm fine, Andy. It's just that I can't focus and concentrate," Dean fretted. Andy put his hands on both of Dean's shoulders for reassurance.

"Are you sure you're ready to come back, Winchester? Because you seem pale, like you just saw a ghost or something," Andy pointed out.

"I'm fine, Andy. I just need a nap," Dean answered back. Then, he stormed out and found a bed to sleep in. Maybe he was feeling weird because he was promoted, which meant more responsibility. It had to be that. Cas would never be a distraction, even though he did have a cute smile and sexy hair. _You're overreacting, Winchester. Just take a nap and take things easily. _

* * *

Dean woke up, and he saw Henricksen's presence. He looked at Dean with a smile on his face. Dean got up, and he saw that it was already sunset outside the window. He flinched in astonishment.

"I know, son. You've been sleeping here for nearly 4 hours. Are you sure you're okay?" Henricksen worried.

"All better now. I was just tired because my boyfriend was getting into my nerves. He's just crazy for me, you know," Dean explained.

"Speaking of your boyfriend, he called here two times. He was wondering where you were, and I said you were asleep, twice. He seems nice, but I'd say he's a bit hung up on you," Henricksen mentioned. Then, Dean face-palmed himself in annoyance.

Dean chortled, "I love the man. God, I love him, but he's gotta leave me alone at work, you know. I have other friends, too," Dean commented.

"I understand, Winchester. I guess you and Castiel have been getting pretty close this past month, huh?" Henricksen said. Dean nodded. He loved the guy, but sometimes he just had to lay back a bit and give him some privacy.

Seconds later, the siren went off. _"Firehouse 28, truck 12. House fire at 964 Barkley Street"_

Dean and Henricksen went to the equipment room to get all set up. Minutes later, they got into the truck with Kevin driving. Henricsken, Ruby, Pam, Andy, Raphael, and Dean rode in the back of the truck waiting 'til they were at the site.

Ruby caressed Dean's thighs. "It's going to be fine, Dean. I promise," she reassured. Then, he smiled back.

As soon as they reached the house, Henricksen sent Dean and Andy inside the house to save lives. It might've seemed too much for Dean to handle, but it was in his new job description as fire captain.

The fire wasn't as big as the one during _the night_, but there was a fair amount to fear. Andy went down to the basement to see if anyone was there, and Dean stayed upstairs and inspected the whole area. Minutes later, Andy had a woman in his arms. She was still conscious, but she needed treatment fast. Dean walked towards the kitchen, and he saw a shirtless, young man lying on the floor. He was in his early 20s, and he had short, dark hair. For a second, Dean was going to freak out because the man reminded him of Cas and their first encounter. As quick as he could, he carried the light man in his arms and carried him out the door. The fire was pretty average. It didn't burn the entire house down, but it did do a fair amount of damage.

A paramedic took the man out of Dean's hands, and Andy signalled to him that the house was clear and there were no more people inside. The crew continued to put the fire out, and 10 minutes later, it was completely gone. A girl was crying, and she hugged Henricksen as a sign of thank you.

Apparently, the man that Dean saved had a mental issue. And occasionally, he'd set things on fire as a sign of coping from all the stress that he had during his childhood. Most pyromaniacs Dean encountered were troubled ones; they would usually have shitty parents, friends, or lovers. Every time Dean heard a pyromaniac story, he'd go away because he knew that he'd only cry.

After the case, Dean spent the rest of his shift playing boring board games with Pam and Andy. It had been a rough day for Dean, but at the same time it was good, too.

After his shift ended, which was at 10 pm, Dean drove to Castiel's place. After the fire, he just wanted to cuddle with him and tell him how much he loved him. The man he saved just reminded him so much of Cas, and he would do everything for him not to disappear. It was okay if he was a bit obsessed, as long as he was right beside him, everything would be okay.

Dean knocked on Castiel's door at 10:30 pm. He was still awake, watching TV. He answered the door himself; then he smiled. It seemed like he was expecting Dean.

"What brings you here, Dean?" Cas asked with a grin.

Dean did not answer the question. He just went in and kissed Castiel. He gave in; then he put his hands on Dean's waist. Dean took his shirt and jacket off so he could get things started. He then shoved Cas against the coat rack, which caused him to groan in pain and pleasure. Then, Dean realized that the door was still wide open, so he decided to close it before continuing the amazing experience.


	8. Good Morning

**A/N:** So yesterday I was thinking if I should include the whole sex scene in this chapter, but I ended up deciding not to include it. I'm sorry guys! I just thought it was unnecessary, and I really need to get to the point of the story. Having said that, this will be the last chapter until everything goes downhill. Please enjoy chapter 8.

* * *

The sound of the rolling thunder woke Dean up. He felt Cas' warmth on his chest; then he kissed him on the shoulder before removing his arms around his body. He stared at the alarm clock beside him and it read 5:52am. He had about an hour and a half 'til he needed to go to work. He looked over to Cas' direction again, and he smiled. He could hear his heart beat and breathing over the sound of raindrops that plopped on Cas' window.

Dean remembered what happened last night. The way Cas took dominance, and the way he did what he was good at made Dean hard early in the morning. _Damn Cas. You look so hot when you're sleeping. Maybe I should wake you up with a surprise? Winchester, you dirty little boy! That's a brilliant idea!_

With that in his mind, he unrolled himself and rolled over to where Cas' feet were. He slowly unrolled the blanket away from Cas, trying his best not to wake him up. He then grabbed him and laid him flat on the bed. At that moment, he gently took Cas' sweatpants off, making sure not to hit him or apply any force in general. Unhurriedly, he continued executing his plan by taking Cas' underwear off, exposing his soon to be hard cock. Dean couldn't help but groan to the tastiness of Cas' cock. Within two seconds, Dean jumped in and delighted himself him with sausage for breakfast.

Dean continued this for a couple more minutes, and now Cas' dick was as hard as stone. He started to groan and wake up. Seconds later he found out that his boyfriend was giving him head early in the morning. He grinned.

"Ugh! Dean," Castiel moaned. "Yeah, keep it sucking it."

Dean pulled away for a brief moment. "Good morning, baby. Liking this?"

Cas groaned loudly. "Fuck yes, Dean. Don't you dare stop. Keep on sucking 'til I…UHHH!"

Dean started to go deeper in Cas' dick. It started to touch the back of his throat. He gagged for a moment, but it didn't seem to matter because he never had the chance to do it last night since Cas was being very naughty.

"UHHHHHHHH! Dean, I'm gonna –"

Dean pulled away; then he started to pump Cas' cock until cum spurted out. It landed all over Dean's face and hair. Cas still panted from the pleasure while Dean tasted it a little bit of it before wiping the rest with a towel.

Castiel put his boxers and pants back on. "Damn, Dean that felt so fucking good. You should do it once in a while, but make sure not to tell me ahead of time."

"Yeah sure thing, baby. Thanks for having me over again. I just couldn't control myself from your cuteness," Dean mentioned. He climbed back in bed; then he put his lips on Cas'.

Dean looked back at the alarm clock. It read 6:08am. Dean still had time.

"So you still haven't told me about yesterday," Cas reminded.

Dean smirked. "It's a funny story, but you were the only person I could think of yesterday. It kind of got into my nerves, but I should've been happy with it because I just realized that I feel complete when I'm with you. Oh and I got promoted as fire captain, so that means more hours starting today."

Dean gaped in excitement. "Wow, Dean that's great! Congratulations!"

"But it kind of sucks, though," Dean pointed out. "It means that I get to spend less time with you."

Cas looked down with a bit of disappointment. "You know it's alright. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Keep that in mind. And I promise not to be crazy psycho boyfriend anymore. I'll constantly text you, but I won't do it every half an hour because I understand that you will be busier at work from now on."

Dean smiled. He kissed Cas before rolling out of bed. "C'mon, baby let's get some breakfast."

"I'll cook. What do you want?" Cas asked. Dean stood still for a moment, thinking of what he would want for breakfast. Well, he already had Cas' cock as an appetizer, but it was time for the main course. Hmm…

"French toast," Dean replied. Then, the two exited the room and Dean surprisingly found Adam, watching the 6am news.

* * *

Adam looked back at Dean and Castiel with a grin. "Sounds like my best friend likes it rough. Dean, just remember to always wear a condom because I don't know if you're carrying a disease or something."

"Adam!" Castiel yelled. "How long have you been here?"

"I was just in time to hear you two screwing. God, Bela was right. You scream like a bear, Cas," he complained. "I couldn't sleep, so I just watched freakin' chick flicks. I'm still up, and I feel like crap because I'm so fucking exhausted."

"What brings you here?" Castiel asked.

"David had another party again last night, so I chose to stay the night here. But it feels like I stayed at home because of you two. Next time, if you want to hook up, try Dean's place I heard no one lives with him. What were you two just doing seven minutes ago, anyways? I'm guessing someone gave someone head," he answered.

"I'm freakin' sorry, Adam. I just really wanted to see Cas last night, and I was just horny and had no choice," Dean apologized.

"It's alright, dude. Just give me a shout if you plan to screw Cas when I'm here. I'm sure Bela would appreciate it, too," Adam said. He turned off the TV and stood up to get grab himself a glass of water. Dean looked guilty because this was the first time Adam ever heard them have sex.

"Speaking of Bela, where is she?" Cas wondered.

Adam filled his glass before answering and going back to his seat on the couch. "Oh, she took the 5am shift this morning, but she'll be back around lunch time."

"Okay," Cas replied. "I should probably get some breakfast going."

Adam smiled; then he continued sipping on his glass of water. Dean looked down on the floor shyly. He wasn't really that comfortable talking with Adam as he was to Cas or Bela.

"Dean, why don't you sit here beside me," Adam offered. "Don't be shy. I ain't gonna bite."

Dean did hesitate a little bit. He sat down, but he kept a fair distance away from Adam. He frowned. "Dude, seriously. You've known me for weeks now. Don't tell me you're still afraid of me. I won't bite unless you do something horrible to Cas."

With that, Dean scooted closer to Adam. He took a sip from his glass again.

"What's wrong with parties? Aren't they supposed to be fun?" Dean started. This time, he made eye contact with Adam.

"It is fun, but not if you have it every other day," he replied.

"Yeah, I agree with you there," Dean conformed. "Say, just out of curiosity. How did you and Cas meet?"

"Ah, this story gets me all the time, but I gotta start way before I met him," Adam said, looking down to the floor to reminisce. "Well it started 8 years ago. Cas was 18. He was only a month away from graduation, and his dumbass dick of a father found out he was gay. I'm assuming you've heard of his coming out story, right?"

"No," Dean disagreed. He was shocked. They've met for a month now, and he'd never heard of Cas' coming out story yet. "Please continue."

"Okay. So Cas' sister Rachel had a friend over. They hung out and talked and stuff, but Cas' dad, Chuck, overheard their conversation about Cas having sex with his high school boyfriend, Inias, at a party. Rachel knew that Cas was gay since he was a sophomore, and ever since then she had her mouth shut until the day. Pissed as he was, Chuck stormed over to Rachel and asked her if what he heard was right. To get them to confess, he threatened them with a knife. She said it was so fucking scary. Castiel's family was very religious, too. Obviously, he had an issue with his son being gay, but he wasn't only pissed because of that, he was also pissed at him for being unchaste and drunk."

"Wait," Dean interrupted, "Cas had a sister? Because he only told me that he had an older brother Michael."

"He probably just didn't mention him. I dunno," Adam argued. "Anywho, so when Cas got home that night, his father just started to yell and beat the shit out of him. He shoved him against the wall, he punched him, he kicked him, and he cussed at him. It was goddamn terrifying. He did it until Cas bled and bruised; he had no mercy. Michael was at college at that time, so he was basically out of the picture. Anna, tried to defend Cas, but Chuck also hit her for keeping it a secret, and that made her pass out. But the person that Castiel was really upset at was his mother because she did nothing. She just basically stood there and cried because she was too damn scared to fight for her son."

Dean's hands made a tight fist in all the anger. If he met Cas' father at that moment, he would be the one who'd beat him up until he bled. He stared at Cas back in the kitchen. Staring at him just broke his heart. Why would anyone hurt someone as beautiful as Cas?

"The story only gets worse," Adam continued. Dean shifted his body back to where it was originally, so he could continue listening to Adam's story. "After all that shit, Chuck kicked Cas out. He tried to get into Inias' place, but Chuck told them about the whole Cas and Inias situation, so Inias' parents didn't allow him in and they were forced to break up."

"So was Chuck arrested for all of he did?" Dean asked with annoyance in his face.

"Surprisingly, he's still living in that old, damn house with his coward wife," Adam growled. "Moving on, Cas stole his dad's car and he drove miles with a thousand dollars from Inias so he could get out of San Francisco. He drove for days until he reached Seattle. Here, he spent a year selling his body and drugs – though he never did drugs himself. He just did it for the money so he could find a place to settle in. It was scary as hell because he was only so young and he didn't know what his customers were like."

"Just cut to the chase, Adam, how did you two meet?" Dean demanded. As much as Dean wanted to hear the whole story, it was already 6:30, and he still had to work, dress up, and eat breakfast.

"Sorry," Adam apologized. "So a year later, I called in for a good time with Cas. When we did it, he just broke down and fainted, so I took him to the hospital, and the doctors told me that he was dehydrated."

"Wait, you and Cas?" Dean spat out in shock and confusion. "You're gay?"

"Oh, Cas mustn't have told you yet," Adam answered shyly. "Don't worry. This was 7 years ago, and Cas doesn't really like to talk about it."

Dean sighed in relief before Adam continued and finished his story. "When Cas got discharged from the hospital a few days later, I decided to take him home and I promised him that I would take care of him since he had no family here in Seattle. So for those 7 years, Cas stayed in my old apartment with Bela that burned down last year. In case you didn't know, Bela is my cousin, and evidently we will never become lovers. In those 7 years, I got Cas a job at the strip club with me, and we became best friends…yeah. Also, in those 7 years, Cas had 9 boyfriends and each and every one of them were dicks. But I trust you, Dean. I know that you will take care of Cas. As long as he's happy, I'm happy."

"Was your apartment by any chance the one by Subway over by the north side of town?' Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Adam confirmed with a smirk. "I miss the old place. This apartment sucks. Actually, it's better, but the landlord here is a fucking asshole. He would only allow 2 renters here because this place only had 2 bedrooms. I offered to pay him extra, but he refused."

"Hey," Dean said. "How'd you know all of this?"

"Oh, Cas and Rachel told me years ago. I bawled like a baby the first time I heard it," Adam answered.

"Funny thing about your story is that Chuck is a Christian who beats and swears at his son," Dean pointed out.

Adam laughed, "Yeah I thought that too. It's so fucking ironic."

As soon Adam finished the story, Cas invited the two for breakfast. Dean smiled at his new friend. He thought that he was just a cocky son of a bitch, but after all he did for Cas, he knew that he was something special.

Cas handed a plate of French toast to Dean and another one to Adam. He slid the syrup across their direction and grabbed himself a plate too before sitting down next to Dean. He smiled. Seeing Dean and Adam talk together and be friends meant the world to Cas.

"So what were you guys up to over there?" Cas asked. "You two have been talking for like half an hour now."

Dean looked at Cas with watery eyes. "Cas, how come you never told me about your story?"

Cas' eyes grew wide in panic. He glared at Adam and gave him the "you told!?" face. He sighed, "Dean, I'm sorry. I figured that it would be too much for you to handle. I didn't want you to get hurt, and I didn't want you to think that Adam here will do something to ruin us. I swear there is nothing between us. It was only one night, and it was 7 years ago."

"It's not that, Cas. I'm your boyfriend, and I want to make sure that you're okay, and that no one will hurt you. From what I've heard, you've taken some serious damage," Dean countered.

"Dean," Cas said. "I'd rather not talk about this right now."

"I'm not mad at you, Cas. As a matter of fact, I'm actually proud of you, even though you had a shitty family. Don't worry, Cas. I'm just glad that you fought for yourself," Dean argued.

"Thanks, Dean, but I don't want to talk about this anymore. The past is the past, and I don't want to play with it anymore. I've had enough," Cas repeated. He understood Dean's point, but the past was just too big for him to handle at the moment. And besides, if he heard another memory, Adam was certain that Cas would burst into tears.

The three ate their breakfast within ten minutes. Cas was one hell of a cook. Every time Dean came over, Dean as always right beside Castiel when he cooked, well except that morning because he decided to chat with Adam. He just didn't have the chance to learn how to make great food, but he also had the chance to tease and seduce Cas.

Adam volunteered to wash the dishes, and Dean grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked. Dean turned around to see Cas' blue eyes once more.

"I got work Cas. My shift starts in 40 mintues, and I still need to get ready," Dean answered. "I'll text you around lunchtime."

Castiel ran towards the door and planted a kiss on Dean's lips. "Next time you come over here, bring a toothbrush, and make sure to bring some clothes too because you can't just ran away from me like this."

"Okay," Dean replied, "but I want your clothes and toothbrush in my apartment because I'm asking you to move in with me."

Cas felt his heart beating faster. He didn't know what to say. Dean just asked him to move in with him, and he couldn't help it but just say yes.

"Yes, Dean. I want to move in with you," Cas shrieked. Dean smiled. Then, he kissed Cas on the lips gently. He enjoyed every second of it, and he wished that it would've lasted longer. But time was running out for Dean, and he still needed to get ready for work. Dean closed the door behind him; then Cas ran over to Adam to tell him the exciting news.

* * *

"ADAM! GUESS WHAT! Guess what just happened," Cas shouted in excitement.

"Okay, what happened?" he asked back, awkwardly. Cas' cheeks were scarlet red, and he was jumping uncontrollably.

"Dean just asked me to move in with him and I said yes," he blurted. "Isn't that great news!?"

"That's awesome," Adam sighed. Then, he just continued washing the dishes, not seeming to care at all.

"Is there something wrong, Adam? Why aren't you happy? You're finally getting out of David's place, and you're going to be here with Bela," Cas worried.

Adam put the plates down in the sink, and he wiped his hands dry before breaking the awkward silence. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Cas? It seems just a bit too fast. You two have only been dating for three weeks, and he already asked you to move in with him? It doesn't make sense!" Adam pointed out.

Cas frowned. He looked at Adam in disappointment. "I know where this is going, Adam. You don't trust the man, don't you?"

"NO! Just like I did with all of your boyfriends. Dean is number 10, and he could be anyone. I'm pretty sure that he's hiding a secret or something," Adam chided.

"I thought you liked Dean,"Cas wondered. "You were talking to him, and you two seemed to get along these past few weeks."

"I was only being nice, Cas," Adam said. "I never liked the guy in the first place. He just seemed so cocky and shit. I want you to take your answer back!"

"Son of a bitch!" Cas hollered. "You know what, Adam. You're the one who doesn't make sense. You're being unfair, and every boyfriend I had, you always hated each and every one of them. The only reason the last two broke up with me is because they were scared. They were scared of you, asshole. Why can't you just sometimes lay back off my personal life, and concentrate on yours? I'm fine, and I'm sure as hell that there's nothing sketchy about Dean," Cas roared.

"I'm only protecting you, Cas. You've been hurt before, and I don't want that to happen again. Goddamnit! How could you be so childish?" he accused.

"Oh now you're accusing me for being childish!" Cas yelled. "You are not my father, Adam. I'm 26 fucking years old, and I can do whatever the hell I want. This is the fourth time someone asked me to move in with them, and I don't want to say no again because you said so. Sometimes I just don't understand you."

"It's only for the best, Cas. I swear," Adam assured. Tears started to stream down his face, which annoyed Cas more.

"Shut the fuck up, Adam! You don't know what's best for me, because I do! And I know that Dean will give me the best. Besides, you don't know anything about true love because you're too fucking scared to go out there and get yourself a fucking boyfriend! Cas jeered. "If you would excuse me, I have to get ready for work. Jo asked me to clean up the bar this morning."

Cas stormed away from Adam. He went to the bathroom to get showered. Adam continued to cry. Sometimes he just got carried away and sometimes he just said the stupidest things. Cas understood that he was only doing it for the best, but he was just controlling. It was getting to an abusive point Cas didn't like. It had been going on since Cas' first boyfriend, and he just didn't know why he kept on doing it. But he knew one thing for sure: he couldn't just stay with him and Bela forever. He had to move on and play with life a bit. He had to because he couldn't just stay in his little shell forever, or else he'd never know what life could bring.

* * *

**Hmm…how come Adam never liked any of Cas' boyfriends? Anyway, thanks for reading, guys. I'm hoping to get the next chapter published early next week. Also, please don't forget to review if you have the time.**


End file.
